Who was unexpected
by shiriter
Summary: Megamind is the hero, Roxanne going on a business trip and is acting strange what is the reason? Will Roxanne's true self finaly be revealed? Muhahahaha! A fight scene is here!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please review :) Who was unexpected**

**Megamind loves Roxanne but one week she recieves a message about a business trip and she starts ignoring Megamind.**

**Poor Megs**

* * *

><p>"Megs! Megs! Gues what? I just got a message that I'm off to Avrial City!" Roxanne squealed as she jumped up and down. "That's great Roxie!" Megamind replied, he was now the hero of Metro City and it had only been a week since Titan's defeat and his dear Roxie was on her way to a city in the middle of somewhere?That thought brought a feeling of sadness inside him,yet he should be happy for her. "Congradulations Miss Richie." Minion said with a happy smile. "Oh dog! I have to pack I'm leaving on Thursday! So I gues I'll see you boys in two weeks time, bye" she almost darted out the door before Megamind pulled her to his chest. "What about my goodbye kiss?" he said seductively. "Oh, I-I-I have garlic breath." she finaly stamered out as she pulled away from Megamind and slid out the door. Megamind didn't understand at first but then he laughed it off still thinking it was rather strange of her. Then he thought,"What if I ask Roxie on a good luck date before she leaves then she's ought to explain why she avoided him for almost everything he tried on her. That reminded him of last week when she had kissed him willingly but now she did'nt even want his arms wrapped around her! Then he got an idea! "Minion! I need something fancy yet not very expensive for next Wednesday!" he shouted before he slid into bed that night dreaming of what he planned for his dear Roxie.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir, please just try it on it will look fabulous!" Minion insisted for the sixth time. He had made his master a suit that looked alot like the one James Bond wore on his missions. "No Minion I'll look like Warden dressed up as me!" Megamind shouted as he backed away like a child about to recieve medicine. "But Sir, you never told me what it was for."Minion tried to reason with his master.<p>

"Alright Minion you are right and I'm ...less right and I should have known." he said it as if he were reciting a boring, old poem.

"It's for a goodbye date for Roxanne and I'm calling the date Operation Good Luck!"he said heroicly.

"What ever you say Sir as long as it's..." he was cut off by his master finishing his sentance.

"Safe and smart, I know, I know, I know!" he finished as he walked to his planning area.

"Ok, flowers, drinks,dinner, that can be arranged" he wrote down the three things. "Ok, venue, let's see, um, un-evil lair" he said as he wrote it down. He was starting to get excited more and more about his date with Roxanne and how he would make it a great night,but that she won't have to stay up late and then sleep late and miss her flight and never speak to him sent shivers up his spine to think about losing Roxanne, the only woman he had ever loved.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Miss Richie is that you?" a voice asked on the other end of the phone. "Yes it's me. Do you have everything ready? Remember I need him dead before I come back." she said in a cruel tone. "Yes, Miss." the voice said. "Good I'll want the head on a spear as a memory." she said as she hung up. Just as she hung up her phone rang. "Arghh!" she groaned as she answered the phone without looking at the number letting out a "What the maggots do you want!"<p>

"Roxanne?" she heard a familiar voice say. _Megamind! _she thought. "Oh yes sorry for the outburst it's just that ...I ...I was a...playing!" she said randomly then noticing how stuiped that sounded. "Oh, ah, with what?" Megamind questioned noticing the hiding sounding voice. "Um, with, you see it's... I'm playing with,...toys!" she said._ Oh Roxanne, how stuiped can you get? _she thought. "With toys?"Megamind questioned thinking he will find out something new about her. "Yeah, um" she could'nt take the guilt so she slamed the phone down in his ear, and stuffed the phone in her bag.

* * *

><p>"She hates me!" Megamind cried as Minion tried to comfort him. "How do you know she does she might have been having a rough day and felt guilty for shouting at you or she might have been sleeping and been waken up must have made her grumpy,just like you in the morning." Minion said with a smile. That was true Megamind did get grumpy in the morning and if he did'nt get enough sleep he would be like a zombie, which meant he would eat a tissue if it were put in his breakfast cereal.<p>

That made Megamind smile. "Ah, you fantastic fish you. You always know what to say, maybe I'll phone Roxie again and try and ask her properly" he said as he stood up and walked over to the phone.

Roxanne's phone rang. This time she checked the number then she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Roxie, um, I was wondering if you could come over on Wednesday night?" he asked shyly.

"Well, um I would love to but I have to finish some work before I leave." she said calmly yet she was lying.

"Oh, you work too much! Just for a bit, please?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, maybe when I'm back, ok?" she asked trying to sound sweet.

"Um ,alright bye." he said sadly as he hung up.

"Hold on, if she can't come to me, who said I can't come to her!" he told himself happily. "It will be a great big surprise!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I just put ths up surprise**

* * *

><p>Megamind woke up eary the next week. "Sir, I think thet ended up in the Genius World Records book. You've slept for four days straight without any food or water!''<p>

"Arrgh!" he repleid in his usual 'zombie in the voice'

"Today is 'Operation Good Luck'' Minion said boredly.

''Oh I was just about to phone her!'' Megamind said as he walked over to the phone.

He dialed the numbers and went in the shower at the same time, not noticing a man at the window.''Da ba dee da ba die'' he sang as he cleaned himself up and waited for Roxanne to answer the phone. She usualy never leaves her phone off and she always answers her phone.

Then the raidio turned on at full blast. ''Minion shut the music down I'm trying to hear! Minion?" he said as he stepped out the shower. "Minion? Minion this is not funny!"

"Minion? Min..." he could'nt finish his sentance because the sight he saw was the most horrible thing he had ever seen. Minion was lying in a wet puddle on the floor dripping with blood, unconcious or _dead. _Megamind rushed to him. "Minion what happened? Are you alright? Minion! Minion please answer me?"he asked between his tears. His best friend's eys stayed shut. Then something caught his eye, a little blue and black glowing paper which was possibly from Minions writing pad. He snached it up and stared at the letters written in some red stuff. _"Possibly blood"_ he thought before reading it. As he read it it said : _Dear I would like to meet you there is something you should give me, love Cake R._

That was odd he knew nobody named cake and had payed back all what he had stolen. He then decided to phone the doctors to help Minion. Just as he thought of the phone he also thought of Roxanne and that he still had a date with her.

"Ok, ok which first Minion or Roxie? I choose...Minion.

* * *

><p>She sat at the cafe table reading the latest Tween Zone. She turned the page only to see a picture of the latest couple, Megamind and Roxanne Richie. "Argh!" she yelled as she tore the page of the magizine and then tossed it into the furnace. She was locked in her room for nearly her whole life, she had a pair of blue green eyes with thich wavey long brown hair. Who is she? Nobody knew her name or that she had been locked up in this room for twenty years.<p>

Her room had a built in mini cafe and that is exactly where she sat. Who is she?

* * *

><p>Roxanne had just arrived at the hospital to find Megamind sitting at in a sitting room. <em>Arrgh! Why do I have to love him? <em>"Hey is Minion alright?"she asked trying to sound concerned.

"I don't know all I know is that I'm a fool.'' he replied sadly.

"It's not you it's somebody else that did it not you and you must except that." she finished in a comforting tone.

"It's not what happened to Minion that made me feel like a fool, it's just that I made a scene at the police station about the letter that was left." he replied embarrissed.

"Oh, what happened?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, you see the attacker left a note written in some weird red stuff and I thought it was written in blood and... and... " he said

"And" she tried to help.

"It was written in candy!"he said madly. "After all my years I have never met some villan write in strawberry candy!'' and with that he stood up and walked to Minion's bed. There the fish lay in salted water and bandages wrapped all over him. Just then the doctor walked out.

"How is he?" Megamind asked.

"Ah, um I have good news and bad news, the bad news is that we can't help you, we don't know what is wrong with him, his body seems normal but he won't wake up.'' the doctor said.

''Well then whats the good news!'' he shouted.

''Well then, um, the good news is that I can give you the number of somebody that may be able to help.'' the doctor said.

''That's ok I'll take number.'' Megamind said as he took the number.

* * *

><p>She felt sad so she decided to sing, the reason she did so was because she had nobody to talk to. She knew her kidnapee would think she was mad if she were to speak to herself. So she had no choice but to sing. This is what she sang:<p>

_You wake up it's raining and it's Monday_

_Look's like one of those rough days, times up, you're late again so you better get out the door._

_When you're feeling down and you're all alone you've always got a place where you can go, don't you know._

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes, you can change your mind it's just the way it goes_

_You can say good bye and say hello but you will always find your way back home _

_You can change your style, you can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly, you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows you will always find your way back home._

She knew she made a few mistakes with the lyrics, but who could blame her she had only heard ten songs in her life and she could hardly remember them.

Who is she?

* * *

><p>Roxanne stood next to Megamind. "I'm realy sorry Megs." she said<p>

"Well we just have to see have who this is" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry** if chapter 2 puzzled you, I thought it would add some suspension but I went to far. This has more detail.**

* * *

><p>They stood in silence, infront of them was a door which said <span>Alien and Exoitic Creature Vet .<span> _Wow, they think of me as an animal._Megamind thought as he read the words vet. Suddenly a very fat lady answered the door. She was wearing six inch leather heels, a tight orange dress and white silk gloves. "Hello! How may I help you?" she said in a happy voice. "Well you see Minion is very sick and the local hospital could not help." Megamind was cut off when the lady yelled, "Thing! Come here at once!" As Megamind and Roxanne looked past the lady's shoulder they saw a girl obviously in her twenties walk towards them. "Come in and meet Thing." the fat lady said.

"Oh and I'm Morgana." she said trying to make a pretty pose. _Does this lady know how fat she is? _Megamind questioned his mind. "Megs I gotta go, my flight is going to leave." Roxanne said sweetly.

"Alright, bye, enjoy your flight." he said still worried about Minion. "Are'nt you going to take me to the airport?" she questioned.

"Sorry Roxie I want to be here for my friend he's taken care of me my whole life, he's been the shoulder to cry on when ever I was sad, he's been by my side all this time and now it's finaly my turn to be on his side. Good bye Roxie." he said as he turned around and walked to the room where Minion had been taken. "So you choose a fish over me? Megamind I'm your girlfriend and you don't know if we will ever see each other ever again, you love me."she said angrly.

"Well then I have some points to make, one, if you were a real girlfriend you would have told me why you keep ignoring me, two, maybe we should'nt see each other again and three, maybe I don't love you!" he yelled as he stomped off.

"Fine then! I'll leave! I never needed you!" she yelled and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Mean while the girl was doing a great job on Minion.<p>

"So all I have to do is stitch that up and you are done!'' she replied happily.

" I'm cured, I'm cured!" Minion said swimming around in his bowl.

"It was nothing, realy the problem was that your skin had some toxins rubbed over it and these toxins are unknown to scientists because your speicies are ultra rare." she said calmly as if she knew more than one person like him.

"You know others like me and Sir?" Minion asked.

"Yeah, I know a fish like you but nobody like Megamind, he's realy a one of a kind." she said dreamily.

"Do you have a thing for Sir?" he asked.

"No! I don't!" she said as Megamind walked in the room.

"Minion! You're alive!" Megamind shouted hugging the bowl of his friend.

"And it's all thanks to her." Minion said looking at the girl who was trying to leave the room.

"Thank you so much Miss...?" Megamind questioned.

"Oh just call me thing since I don't know my name." she said.

"Well why don't we give you a name? Something that will suit you." Megamind asked.

"Ok, let's see what you got." she replied happily.

* * *

><p>Roxanne reached the airport and pulled out her phone, "Hey it's me, Minion is at the doctor and Megamind broke up with me, I'll meet you at five, sharp don't be late." with that she hung up and looked around, she was lost. <em>Finaly I lost that bulb head! I've been waiting for days for him to do that!<em> she thought, but there was no time to think she needed to gey directions to her flight. She then spotted a old lady who was wearing a cleaning uniform. "Maybe she can help." Roxanne said not knowing what she was about to encounter.

"Excuse me? Can you please tell me where to go to get to Avrial Airways?" Roxanne asked.

"Of...course...I...can... just ...follow...me." the lady replied very slowly but what annoyed Roxanne was that the lady wanted to _show _her not tell her.

The woman was not slow, she was very slow! She took small steps and slow steps. "Ok, you could've just told me and it would save you time too." Roxanne asked praying the lady would listen to her. ''No..., Girly..., I... have... all... the... time... in... the... world..., just...give...me... an...hour...or...two.'' she said confidently. _I'll just have to live with this!_

* * *

><p>''How about, Mirrisa?'' Minion asked. Megamind and Minion had been trying to give the girl a name, but every time they found a name one of them made a bad comment on it.<p>

''No, too girly!'' Megamind said, ''How 'bout Savannah?''

''No, too dry.'' Minion said.

''Oh for the love of poison ivy! Make up you minds!'' the girl shouted.  
>''That's it! You just gave yourself the name!'' Megamind exclaimed.<p>

''Poison ivy?'' she asked.

'' No, Ivy! It's short, fun and tough. Just like you!'' Megamind said blushing slighty.

''Ivy. I like it.'' the new Ivy said.

Then Morgana walked in and said, ''Thing! In your room now!''

''Her name is Ivy and she's coming with us!'' Megamind said that he grabbed Ivy's hand and took Minion's bowl and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Poor Roxie she's being tortured by an old lady! Now we know who that girl is! Chapter 4 coming in three days! Please review!:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Now let's get to know what Ivy realy is. Muahahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p>"Awesome!" Ivy said as the three reached the lair. "This is totally wicked! What do all these stuff do?" She asked as she went passed invention after invention. Megamind was happy to know that somebody thought his inventions were cool. "Oh, that one is my <em>spee-ider<em> bot. He has all the abillities of the real thing, but he only does anything I say since he has a voice chip inside him that makes him reconize your voice and then he responds to it!" Megamind said proudly. "Wow that is realy somethi'n. So, um, anyway until when may I stay?" Ivy asked waiting for a reply. "You may stay as long as you want, as long as you don't cause trouble." Minion said jokingly knowing she won't be much trouble. "So I may stay, but for what reason and what can I do around here?" She asked unsure to be grateful or emmbarrissed. "Well do you have any entertaining talents such as singing or dancing?"Minion questioned. "I can sing, why?" She asked puzzled. "You know so we can do more than work since the television gets boring and it's pretty quiet at the moment since Roxanne went on her business trip." Minion said. At the mension of Roxanne's name, Megamind felt a tear fall from his eye. He felt guilty for fighting with her but he needed to be with his friend at that time and it seemed like she did'nt understand that and then snapped at him for not leaving what was important at the moment. "Sir, are you alright?" Minion asked seeing the tear that had fallen. "No Minion it's nothing anymore. He said trying not to sound glum. "Ok, seriously dude, you have to say what's hurting you or it can hurt others worse than you can imagine." Ivy said knowledeably. "If I tell you what will you owe me?" He said sounding like a business man. "Well, I could pay my part of the electricity and water?" She said. "And how do you intend to do that?" Megamind questioned. "I could work at a zoo or pet shop or start to help at the vet." She said. "Fine, I'll tell you. Roxanne and I broke up. "He said. "Why? What happened?" She asked shocked. "You see that day I wanted to surprise her for a date and then I foud Minion hurt and I could'nt help but say no to the date and then at your place she wanted me to drive her to the airport but Minion was hurt and even if he was'nt I still would not have went due to her ignoring me lately. Happy?" He said happy that he could talk the problem away from his mind.

All that time Minion had been silent and it starteld Ivy and Megamind when he spoke."Miss Ivy, may I show you to your room?" "Yeah, ok." she said trying not to sound rude. She followed him through the lair into an area which looked more like the homey part of the place. "In here." Minion said opening a door. As she walked in she gasped. "Wow! I've never had a window in my room, or a bed or...what's that?" she said as she walked in. "Oh this is a closet. It's to put thing inside." He said. "A closet huh? Now I know what You Magizine means when they say style up a closet." She said as she looked at the peice of furniture. "You have never had a closet?" Minion asked surprised. "No, I've never had a window or bed either." She said a little emmbarrissed. "Why is that?" He asked. "It's because Morgana said if I had a window I would be seen and my room only had a mini cafe counter and fridge, a small bathroom in the corner and small box to put my magzines in." She replied. "What! So where did you sleep?" Minion asked shocked. "You see the cafe counter was big enough to stretch out on and I took pieces of material to make blankets and pillows." She replied. "Good thing Sir has a determined mind and he dragged you outta there. Anyway here is some fresh clothes that Roxanne said were not girly enough for her so they might fit you." He said still facing the inside of the cupbord. "Hey! What's wrong with my clothes?" She asked thinking she was dressed fine. She was wearing a torn pair of jeans, a too short t-shirt revealing her thin stomach, some battered old sneakers and her hair was loose endind just before her bottom. "Well now that you are staying with a hero you should look more normal yet presentable." He said as he left her to change.

* * *

><p>She was on the plane in the most uncomfortable flight she had ever been on. She was supposed to go business class but a police man that was searching the plane for any bombs, had let his dog loose and the bad part was the dog went ahead and made a mess on her seat so the next opsion was economy class. She sat there next to a three year old and her mother. The mother was not so bad but the three year old kept on asking 'why'. It started like this. "Eat your food or your mommy will be mad." She said sweetly. "Why?" the toddler asked. "Becuase that's how grown ups feel when their kids don't eat." "Why?" The kid asked. "Because we want our kids to be healthy and strong." She replied again. "Why?"Toddler asked. "So you can takeover the next generation." She said starting to loose her temper. "Why?" The kiddie asked. "Because people never stop having kids." She said a little angry. "Why?" The toddler asked again. "Because that's how life is!" She shouted at the child. The bad news was the child started crying and the whole plane complained about the noise and the airhostess moved her next to an old man who seemed to have a bad gas prolem, and by gas I mean <em>natural<em> gas! "This is gonna be one long trip she said trying not to breathe in the gahstly smell. Roxanne was going to most definately report on the bad arrangements.

* * *

><p>She walked down the stairs looking like real nice, she was wearing a pair of mini white shorts with a grey nature t-shirt and ankle knee high lace up sneakers. Megamind's eyes nearly poped as she steped down the steps, her body was like no girl or citizen he had ever seen. It seemed as if she had enough of everythig her body needed. "You look great!" Minion said as Ivy walked to the table where Minion was setting the table. She sat down next to Megaming her shorts tugging higher up her legs. "Here we are, some salad and lemonade!" Minion said proud of his cooking. "What are these things?" Ivy asked staring at a piece of lettuce. "Oh it's salad, ever tasted it?" Megamind answered. "No, Morgana said it does'nt have everything I need, that the food I eat must have enough of everything." She said slightly nervous. "So what did you eat?" Megamind asked. "I,...uh...um...ate." She tried to say something and she was very nervous. "You would not like to know" She said. "It can't be as bad as ...as...as...sea food!" Minion said. "Well, it's worse, way worse!" She stammered. "Just tell us!" Megamind said annoyed. "Ok, I...would...I ate... I had to eat... PEOPLE!" She shouted and burried her face in her hands crying a little. "What so you are a cannibal?" Megamind asked. "I gues, I got blood instead of water and body instead of burgers and it gave my body everything it needed!" She said. "But I won't eat you or anybody else, I was given food once a week and it was a human and now I want to leave that behind me and eat like everyone else." She said praying they would understand. At first thy were shocked but then they finaly accepted her presance normaly.<p>

After lunch..

"Yum! This was great!" Ivy said as she placed her fork down. "You think you can live on that?" Minion asked. "Yep!" She said energetically. "Now what else can I do for you Sir?" Minion asked staring at his master. "Well you can find my back up music device and Miss Ivy will sing for us?" Megamind asked and said at the same time.

"Alright all I need is a guitar and here I go!" She said picking up the guitar and struming the sounds,

_"You, with your words like knives, and swords and weapons that you use against me,_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, picking on the weaker man,_

_Well you can take me down with just a single blow,_

_But what you don't know what you don't know,_

_Someday, I'll be,_

_Livin' in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why ya gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and wildfire lies and humiliation,_

_You, have pointed out my flaws agaian as if I don't already see them,_

_I try to walk with my head down trying to block you out coz' I'll never impress you,_

_I just wanna feel ok again, I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold,_

_But the cycle ends right now becuase you can't lead me down that road,_

_What you don't know you don't know, _

_Someday I'll be livin' in the big old city._

_All youre ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_All you ever gonna be is mean_

_Why ya gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a football game,_

_with that same loud opinion but nobodies listening_

_washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and rumboling about how I can't sing,_

_But all you are is mean,_

_All you are is mean, and a liar and pathetic and alone in life and mean_

_And mean and mean and mean_

_But someday I'll be livin' the big old city and all you ever gonna be is mean,_

_Yeah,Yeah, Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why ya gotta be so mean,_

_Someday I'll be livin' in the big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you ever gonna be is mean, _

_Why ya gotta be so mean?"_

She ended.

"Woho! That was too cool!" Megamind said appluading.

"I loved it but whats with the sad lyrics?" Minion asked.

"Oh I just thought it would be nice to sing this cause here I am in the big city." Ivy sing songed.

Suddenly the doorbell rung. "I'll get it!" Megamind yelled as he got up and headed for the door. As he opened it infront of him sat a box that said _Sorry 'bout last time. Something to prove it, Cake__ R._ It was written in the same red strawberry icing as last time. "Minion! Your attackers are sorry! Haaaaa ha ha ha haaa ha!" Megamind laughed at the box. "Villans these days are cowards!"Megamind yelled again. He opened it and Minion said "Let's see if they know how to bake!" Minion was about to eat the cake that was on his spoon when Ivy grabbed it. "Do no t and I repeat do not eat this! Do you know what is in here? I'll tell you, poison!" Ivy said warningly. "How do you know? Did you send this?" Minion asked suspisiously. "No it's part of my healing talent to see stuff that can hurt anyone." She said. "Well then Minion, let us see if there realy is poison." Megamind said while walking to his ingredient machine, he slipped the cake inside and watch the machine list all the ingredients on the screen he found out that not only poison was inside but aswell as petrol, gasoline, disel, parrafine and other things and strangely they made the cake smell good. "Minion, this villan is good at cooking." Megamind said. An offended looked smacked onto Minion's face. "They are good at cooking...up trouble!" Megamind said. Minion broke into a smile knowing his friend had not offended him but complimented him in a way. "If it were not for her we would have been dead!" Minion said. Megamind walked to Ivy. "This can be the start of a beautiful partnership!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, review it! I don't own Megamind or the song Mean by Talour Swift. Although I made up the ingredient machine, just think how cool it would be in the real world!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Yahooo!** Here comes number 5 and there's more of Roxanne in this one! She Is Evil! Also for future fics you may want to play the song while you read the lyrics because then you can listen to the song while you read the lyrics. You don't have to and if you don't like the singer just skip the song.**

* * *

><p>Roxanne stepped of the plane and sighed."Finaly! Now where is Terrence! He said he will be here the moment I step of the plane!'' she sighed aloud. ''Roxanne! Roxie! Roxie over here!'' She heard a voice say as she looked down and saw a guy in glasses, and he wearing a stripey suite. ''Um, I'm looking for Terrence.'' Roxane asked. ''I'm Terrence!'' The nerdy looking guy said while rubbing his nose disgustingly. ''Oh on the phone you sounded a lot, I don't know, tougher.'' She said trying not to sound unsatisfied. "Now follow me to the evil car!" The nerd said while trying to look like a villan. <em>He's worse than Megamind at being<em> evil!Roxanne thought as she stepped into a purple mini car. "Oh and I arranged your costume the way you wanted, does that mean I'm your favourite apprentince?" He asked in his tacky voice. "Since when did I say I'll have an apprentince and I don't have a favourite slave!" She replied coldly. When the car stopped they spoke again. "Well we're here." Terrence said. "Where? all I see is a small wooden shack." Roxanne said confused. "It may look like a wooden shack but inside it is a evil hideout!"He said. "Oh great, I'm so excited!" She said sarcasticly. But to her surprise as she pushed the door open she saw an entire mansion like room complete with oak wood furniture and famous Da Vinchie paintings. "It's ...it's ...it's perfect!" She squealed almost loud enough for the cars on the street to hear. "You like?" Terrence asked. "I love! Now where is my costume? I need it NOW!" She said annoyed. Imeadietly he brought it to her. After a few minutes she came out wearing a long blood red dress with a black pattern that looked like chains going round her body, machine gun hooked on the chain, an open finger black glove on her right hand and multiple diamond rings on her left hand and her hair was frizzed all around her head but what was realy scary was her dark black eyeliner but from her eyes down her cheeks was blood red lines looking like deep cuts and her top lip red and her bottom lip was black. As she walked you could see her dress ripped roughly on the side. "How do I look ?" She asked confidently. "Very nice and dangerous." He replied a little frightened at the sight of her gun. "Good now let's start with business. Did you send the package?" She asked. "Yes and I labeled it Cake R. just like you asked me to." He said prouldly. Suddenly her face went red with anger. "I asked you NOT to use my real name! Any way did he eat it." She asked. "So...sor..sorry Cakeline...I mean Roxanne. I did not know!" He stammered. "I asked did he eat it!" She said trying to leave her name out. "Yes I saw him put his spoon in it to eat it." He said. "Is he dead?" She asked anxiously. "I think so." He replied unsure. "Well check!" She yelled madly. Then he pressed a remote and a screen apeared on the screen they saw that Ivy had stopped him from eating it and that he was still alive and well and she heard that he called Ivy partner. "He's alive and he made her his ...his...his PARTNER!" She yelled and stomped around the room. "Well if cake won't kill then an explosive will. Terrence I want an explosive there as soon as possible!" "Right away" He said.

* * *

><p>Megamind woke up that morning to hear comotion in the kitchen. It can't be Minion this time he's asleep. So he got up to see who it was. He stepped out the room and approached the kitchen. He peered through the door and saw a blue gown that looked like <em>Roxanne's!<em> He ran to the figure, forgetting Roxanne had broken up with him but he just grabbed the being and kissed it passionately, it stayed stiff but just continued kissing it he pulled away and whisperd into the ear, "I missed you so bad!" Then he heard a voice he knew was not Roxanne's. "Megamind! What are you doing! Get off of me!" He pulled away fast to see a very shocked Ivy infront of him. "I am so sorry! I just saw the gown that Roxanne had worn a few times and went right ahead thinking you were her and I kissed you." He said appoligetically. "It's ok, it felt pretty good for a first kiss." She said looking down. "Hey if you felt helpless or uncomfortable, I am realy sorry." He said as he gently lifting her face but instead of seeing her bright blue/green eyes he saw bright red eyes which kept on going redder and for some reason he thought he'd seen them somewhere. "Your eyes thy're going red!" He shouted. She quickly covered her eyes with her hands and started moaning. "Ow, ow,ow ow it burns!" She yelped as she curled herself on the floor in a ball. "What's wrong? Tell me! Speak to me!" He said worried. He finaly picked her up and she uncurled herself and her eyes were back to normal yet she was shocked. "What happened to your eyes they were red and flashing." He asked still holding her in his arms. "It was just a shock from the sensation and it was unexpected." She said. Then their was a moment when they just looked at each other. He lowered her down and they were both sitting on the floor with each other. Then Minion walked in. "Oh, um, am I disturbing you two? If you wnt a moment then I'll just go." Minion said emmbarrised. Megamind looked down and saw that he was still holding her. "No Minion it's ok I just fell and he helped me up." She said standing up and walking out the kitchen and up the steps. "What happened?" Minion said seeing the violet blush on his master's face. "I just,... I thought I saw Roxanne and I grabbed her and kissed her and after that her eyes went flashing red and...and ... and then...you came in."Megamind said as if he just killed somebody. "I'll go see how she is."Minion said trying to help. He walked up the steps and heard the courus of Cannibal by Ke$ha.

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch,_

_I eat boys up and when I am thirsty I drink their blood,_

_Carnivor animal, I am a cannibal,_

_I am cannibal cannibal cannibal ,_

_I am cannibal cannibal cannibal,_

_I am cannibal,_

_I am Cannibal Cannibal Cannibal,_

_You tell me I am pretty that's when the hunger realy get's me,_

_Your little heart goes pitter patter,_

_I want your liver on a platter, _

_Use your fingers to stir my tea_

_And for dessert I'll suck your teeth_

She was interrupted when Minion charged through the door, "Now I know why you are here! You want to eat Sir, don't you!" "No Minion I would never do that because,...because I have feelings for him!" She said as she stuffed her face in the pillow. "So then why were you singing that terrible song?" Minion asked a little shocked. "Well because I don't have anyone to tell my past and feelings to so I sing." She said. "Oh, you can share your secrets with me, I won't even tell Sir." He promised. "Thank you!" She squealed hugging his gorrila suit. "Ok now I want you to tell me why your eyes went red?" Minion asked. "It's because..." She started. "Because?" He asked. "Shhhh!" She said. "Don't you..." He started but was cut off by her "Shhhhhhhhh!" "What is it?" He asked. "Get out of the building! It's going to blow!" She shouted as she tugged Minion out the room. "Megamind! Get out the lair! Quick!" She shouted as she shoved them out the door but as she pushed them out the building she slipped and was consumed in the loud BANG! It was misprobly more powerful than the death ray. "No!" Megamind shouted as the explosion died down and he fell to the ground crying. Minion was sad to. "Sir only if you knew she had feelings for you." Minion said sadly. "Hey I heard that!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. There among the rubble stood Ivy completely unharmed! "How did you do that?" The boys asked at the same time not sure if they were shocked or scared. "I don't realy know." she said casually. Just like I heard the beeping of the exsplosive and you did'nt." "Maybe your talent helps you have many lives!" He said hugging her. "Maybe." She said normally but in her mind she was laughing, _Only if he knew,_ she thought, _Only if he knew!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it! You know what todo if you did! Next update comin' soon!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**What is Ivy's secret? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p>They spent the night at the aquarium which was Minion's idea since they had nowhere to go because the lair blew up. This is how the "Where to sleep debate" started.<p>

"Ok, so where do we go? Now that my lair is litterly in pieces." Megamind said stepping away from Ivy who was standing in the rubble. "Forget about your sleep! What about all your cool inventions? And brainbots? All your plans, photos,memories,belongings? I mean we are litterly leaving with only the clothing we are wearing?" Ivy said sadly. "Don't worry that was my evil lair it's time I got a new one and all my other things I'll be able to rebuild and replace." He said in soothing tone. "Ok, back to where we're gonna sleep, I'm thinking we go to Warden, I'm sure he'll let us stay." Megamind said trying to be happy. "Woh woh and woh! Forget it! I'll sleep on a cafe table, in a bath or even on a floor but not surrounded by criminals!" Ivy said slightly mad. "Hey I was a criminal!" Megamind snaped defenisivly. "Ok! Ok! Dude Chill!" She said in a surrenderingly voice. "I forgive you but where are we sleep?" He asked again. "How 'bout we go raid your girlfriend's appartment and sleep there and when she returns the new lair will be finished and your revenge on her will be how shocked she is when she sees her place trashed!" Ivy said in her usual street accent. "No, no and no! I don't want reminders and I don't want to be accused of breaking into somebody's house and I don't want to pay the bill for damage!" He said sounding like a parent. "You two break it up!" We are staying at the aquarium and that's final!" Minion said picking both of them up. After that they said nothing more.

* * *

><p>"Evening Miss Richie!" Terrence said as she walked into the room. "Evening. Has the bomb exploded yet?" She asked impatietly. "Yes" He replied. "Is the blue thing dead along with his friend?" She asked exitedly. "Let me just check." He said while typing on the computer. Suddenly the same screen as in the morning appeared. On the screen they saw Ivy lead them out and yet she survived the impact. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed loudly. "I just have to do it myself she said walking to her room and she shut the door behind her to make plans. She arranged flights, clothes, weapons and back up she was just about to write the full plan down when her calender poped out from under her book and she saw that 2012 has a 29th of Febuary, that gave her an idea. She was going to make up with him, stay with all the time causing Minion and Ivy to leave from being neglected and then ask him to marry her on the 29th and then once they're married she will take her first chance and BANG! HE'S DEAD!<p>

* * *

><p>They were sleeping infront of a huge whale tank where it would be warmest. Megamind was asleep and so was Minion but Ivy could'nt, she felt guilty for not telling anybody who she realy is, for telling the world that she had amazing abilities beyond singing and healing. So she got up and decided to talk to Minion for he promised to listen to her and not tell Megamind. "Minion? Minion wake up! Minion please I need to get something of my back." She asked hopeing he would wake up. And he did. "Ivy? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Minion asked in a whisper. "I need to talk to you." She said picking his bowl up from where it was seated. Once they were in a safe place she put him down and began to tell him her secret. "Ok I need to tell you something that will shake the very foundation. I am Metro Man's little sister!" She said. Minion looked at her and burst into laughter. "Nice one Ivy! I'll remember that!" He said in hi laugh. "Well can you explain why Megamind said my eyes went flashing red and how I heard the bomb and survved the impact and how I can do this!" She said floating above the ground. "Woh! So just tell me how did you find out and what's your story?" Minion asked. "Ok I was the runt of the family because I had a talent somebody else in the family already had and I can sing and on my planet those things are runty. My granmother already had the healing talent so they made sure that when I landed on earth that the person who finds me will keep me secret. And so that's it."She said. "Wait why did you never break out of there or even try to save the city from Sir or Tighten?" Minion asked. "Because my brother told me I'm a runt and that I should contiue with my life and that is because he is hiding asecret of Megamind's." She said. "Tell me! I promise I won't tell Sir!" Minion begged. "Ok, Megamind was the prince of his planet tha is why they sent him not the other children, and the same with me and Mets and there is something else." She said. "Ahhhhhh! I've been working for a prince this whole time!" Minion exclaimed. "Yep and our planets used to mix and since I'm the princess and he's the prince it means that if we had stayed on the planets we would have, you know, gotten married." She said blushing remembering she told Minion she had feelings for him. "Wait then you two have a chance! I could tell him and then he's bound to marry you since that's what his parents would have wanted!" Minion exclaimed. "No! I want him to marry for love! I end this disscussion." She said as she walked out.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning they woke up and to Megamind's surprise Roxanne was staring right at him! "Ivy I know it's you." He said in his 'zombie' voice. "No it's me baby, I could'nt sleep at night thinking what I did to you I'm sorry. Will you take me back?" She asked. He just hugged her and that was an automatic yes. Just then Ivy awoke to see them hugging. "Oh Roxanne this is Ivy, she is our part... I mean entertainer." He said almost saying what she would dump him for. "Sup?" She said tierdly. "What do you do?" Roxanne asked coldly. "I sing." Ivy replied coldly back sencing rivaly. "What can you sing?" Roxanne asked. "This!" Ivy said standing and breaking into a song.<p>

_I hop off the plane at lax with the dream in my cardigain_

_Wellcome to the land of fame access_

_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time,_

_Look to my right and I see the hollywood sign_

_this is all so crazey! everybody seems so famous, _

_my tummy turnin' and I'm feeling kinda home sick too much pressure and I'm nervervce_

_And when the taxi man turned on the raidio and the J.Z song is on and the J.Z song is on_

_So I put my hands up, the butterflies fly away! Noddin' my head like ya, movin' my hips like ya! So I put my hand up I know I'm gonna be ok! Yaeh!_

_There's a party in the USA! Yaeh! Theres a party in the USA!_

"She is not usually like that!" Megamind shocked from Ivy's outburst. "Well I think she's a pig!" And as Roxanne said that the whale that was in the tank, squited water over her! "AGGHHHHH!" She screamed stopping Ivy from her song and giving Ivy the unstoppable giggles!

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Will Minion tell Megamind or will Roxanne kill Megamind? What will Ivt do? Next chapter comin' soon on the 5th of Jan!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter** seven is up! And I know what it feels like to read a story and there is a song that you don't know in it so when you review you can tell me what song you want Ivy to sing! Tip: Her voice is like Talour Swift's or Hilary Duff's. :)**

* * *

><p>After the aquairium incedent Roxanne was pushing Ivy around. "I want you to take the invisible car and buy me, low fat milk and chese, palm sugar and sunblock, not coacoa nut. Ok?" Roxanne said giving her the car keys. "What! I don't know how to drive! I don't have any money!" Ivy said shocked. "Well go get some!" Roxanne said leaving Ivy alone. "Ok, I can do this." Ivy said to herself. She opened the car and sat in it. "That turns it, that's where the key goes, thats a belt and it connects in there." She said thanking herself for reading a Top Gear magizine. She started the car and pushed a bit to hard on the pedals and the car sped forward. She looked to her left and saw a beer bottle lying on the floor. "Wonder whats that for?" She asked herself. She came to a traffic jam on a bridge. "Yo! People I need to go!" She shouted. She did'nt know how to stop and she crashed right into the cars infront of her, it caused the cars infront of the one she crashed into to crash into the others . Some fell from the bridge. It was not long before the whole accident was one. She stepped out the car. "Woah!" Was all she said. Police and an ambulances arrived. She looked around, there were people that were dead and wounded. "Sorry Miss we have to arrest you for murder." She heard as a cop cuffed her. She just broke the cuffs as she brought her hand forward. It made the people gasp. "People, I'm sorry I'll do as you say if you stop screaming!" She shouted. The people stoped and the the news team arrived, no surprise that Roxanne and Megamind were there. "This is the the girl that stole Megamind's car, drank and drove afterwards and cuased this accident. I'm going to speak to her now." Roxanne said. "Tell me, what is your side of the story?" Roxanne said pointing the mic at Ivy. "Roxanne! I did not drink! I did not steal Megamind's car and you told me todo this!" She shouted at the reporter. "Well folks, this shows what drinking can do to you, this is Roxanne Richie reporting live." She ended. Megamind walked to the car where Ivy sat. "How could you, after all I've done for you! We gave you a name, a place to stay, a job and friends! This is how you thank us?" Megamind said sadly but with anger. "I'm sorry, but how 'bout all the times I saved YOU! I saved Minion from death, I saved you from poison and I saved both of you from an explosion! I'm not surprised that you believe Rat Richie's lies because all she's done is lie to you or is it that you helped her lie because you did'nt need any more entertainment!" Ivy snapped before bursting into tears. The car drove off. "Come on baby, we can go back to my apartment and watch a movie together." Roxanne said hugging her boyfriend. "Ok, come on Minion. Minion?" Megaming looked around and saw no sign of his friend. "He's at the aquairium." Roxanne lied. She had put with the other fish in the aquairium, and she thought by the time somebody finds him that it will be too late to save Megamind.<p>

* * *

><p>She woke up in a cell to see Warden and Metro Man staring at her. "Where am I?" She asked. "Relax lil sis I told Warden the truth." Metro Man said. "Truth about what?" She asked. "What you are and the past." Warden said. "What? So you know I'm not normal?" She asked. "Yes" Warden replied. "I still can't believe what you did!" Metro Man said madly. "It was'nt me that put the bottle in the car nor did I steal the car! It was all Roxanne!" She said hoping they would listen. "I've been saving her for years! And she is not capable of doing such things!" Metro Man said madly. "Any way here. To keep you company." He said handing her a guitar. Then they walked out leaving her locked in the cell alone. She started struming.<p>

_Found myself today, oh I found myself and ran away,_

_But something pulled me back, _

_the voice of reason I forgot, I had,_

_All I know is you're not here to say what you always used to say_

_but it's written in the sky, tonight._

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down, _

_sooner than it seems life _

_turns around_

_and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong and when I'm standing in the dark I still believe someones watching over me_

_I've seen that ray of light,_

_and its shining on my destiny_

_shining all the time_

_and I won't be afraid_

_to follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is_

_Yesterday is gone and_

_right now I belong to_

_this moment in my dreams_

_I won't give up_

_no I won't break down_

_sooner than it seems life turns around_

_So I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_when I'm standing in the dark I still believe_

_someones watching over me_

_It does'nt matter what people say,_

_It does'nt matter how long it takes_

_believe in yourself and youll find it only matters how true you are_

_be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_so I won't give up _

_no I won't break down_

_sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe_

_someones watching over me_

_that I wont give up,_

_no I wont break down_

_sooner than it seems life turns around_

_and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_And when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_someones watching over_

_someones watching over_

_someones watching over me_

_someones watching over_ me.

She ended. And indeed someone had been watching over her. Megamind had thought of what she said and done for him. Without her Minion would be dead and he would obviously die from the explosion."You are forgiven. Will you forgive me?" He asked walking into her cell. She looked up and she brushed her tears away for she had been crying. "I forgive you." She whisperd before hugging him. She did'nt care what he thought of her but at the moment all she needed was a hug. Strangely he hugged her back. Then Roxanne walked in. "Megamind! What are you doing? Are you cheating on me?" She asked shocked. He let go of Ivy and turned to Roxanne. "No, never! She's a friend and she needs comfoting at the moment." Megamind said. "Well can't another of her friends comfort her?" She asked coldly. "I don't have any others." Ivy said. "Oh and we found out that Ivy's finger prints were'nt on the bottle it was the finger prints of a twenty three old man." Megamind said urging not to hug Ivy again because he had been through the same emotions but he had now found somebody who had experienced worse feelings. "In that case." Roxanne said walking over to hug Ivy but as she did she whisperd, "You may have gotten away now, you may have earned my boyfriend's trust but you won't get away next time." Just then Minion rolled in without his gorrila suite. "Minion what happened?" Megamind said shocked to see his friend in this state. "He loss of oxegen and his lungs are contaminated toxins." Ivy said just by touching the side of his bowl. "Oh my! Ivy are you sure that the posion you gave Minion did'nt dirty his inside?" ''No it did not, why did you give him something?'' Ivy asked suspiously. ''No! How can you say such a thing!'' Roxanne said shocked. ''Well I need some ingrediets.'' She said as she carried the bowl out the room!'' Roxanne waited for them to be out the room and she pulled her phone out. ''Terrence! I thought I told you make sure that no signs of you were left in the car!'' She shouted over the phone. ''I'm sorry Miss Richie!'' Terrence said in a squeaky voice. ''Now get ready for Thursday!'' With that she switched her phone off. ''All in good time!'' She said as she walked out the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the song was a little long. Don't forget to review and leave your song request! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

READ** FIRST I did not recieve any reiews for my other chapters so I got no song requests so this time you may leave one you want in the story, because of that I have to tilt the story to Minion for now.**

* * *

><p>Minion was tierd he had been through alot and now he thought he may faint. First his master dragged in a pretty who helped him get better only to discover she was a cannibal. Then she saves them from eating a cake that could have killed him then she admits her crush on his master, then she saves them from an explosion and then she admits that Metro Man is her brother and then Roxanne comes back and then somebody threw him in a tank with fish that don't talk and now he was standing outside with Ivy. "Ok, so what did you want to say?" Minion asked. "That Roxanne was responsible for the accident! She told me to go shoping and to take the car and get money!" Ivy said angrily. Minion was shocked. "Just because you are jealous that Sir is going to propose to her, and that he does not love you!" Minion said defending his friend. "Oh yeah! Well then I see you think I am jealous, I admit it, I am jealous but I am not saying this to get him I am saying this to prove I am not guilty of the accident and do you know that if they catch me driving again I will never see the sunlight again!" She yelled. "Why don't you just leave? Sir would be better off if he had not met you!" Minion shouted going a little too far. "Well I would sure like to see him bring you back to health!" She shouted. "I would rather die than let him date a runty sister of his arch enemy!" He shouted going very far. "Fine then and wish him luck on his wedding day!" She shouted as she ran into the appartment and then came out wearing what she wore the first time they saw her, torn jeans, a too short t-shirt and battered up sneakers. "Well good ridence Minion said coldly, although he secretly felt sad seeing her leave after three days. He walked in to see Roxanne and Megamind shocked. "Minion what's wrong? You look as if somebody had just died!" Megamind shouted. Minion decided to try to be happy because he hated seeing his boss sad. "Oh, no it's just that I,...I...feel tierd!" he said trying to look sleepy. "Oh, and why did Ivy leave?" Roxanne asked. "She just left." Minion said sadly as he walked to one of the small rooms and shut door behind him.<p>

Megamind was with Roxanne. He decided he is ready to be tied down to the girl of dreams and start a family. "Roxanne, will you join me for a dance?" He asked. "But there is no music." Roxanne said puzzeled. "Ah ah ah." Megamind said as he turned the raidio on and a waltz started playing. He took her hand and led her to the balcony and he started dancing with her. "So, Spaceman, I never knew you could dance like this." Roxanne said sweetly. "Oh, there is alot you never knew while I was a villan." Megamind said romanticly and then he diped her low so she was close to the floor, but he would not drop her. He pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me miss Richie, make me the luckiest bloke in town and be my wife?" He asked smiling. He pulled her up. She just pulled him close and kissed him deep. "Yes I will, forever and always." She said hugging him. He hugged back and then he pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a blue sapphire in the heart. "I love she said happily! "Glad you like it. So when will be a good time to marry?" He asked. "I'm guesing sometime soon." She said smiling. "Good enough!" He said kissing her. Just then her phone rang. "Sorry it may be important." She said walking to her room. "Terrence change of plans." She said. "Excuse me, why?" The nerd asked on the other side of the phone. "He asked me the question first." She replied. "What question?" He asked. "You know." She reapeted. "No I don't." He said dumbly. "The BMW question." She said. "A BMW can be arranged Miss." He said still not understanding. "No, you stiuped living being! BMW stands for Be My Wife!" She shouted. "Oh congrats on the opportunity to murder him sooner!" He said happily. "Arg! I want you to blow the place up when the ceromony ends and we talk while every one starts going out. I say I left somethingin my dressing room, I escape and you push the explosive and he dies!" She said excitedly. "Ok, Miss." He sai as he hung up. "This is going to work out fine." She to herself.

* * *

><p>Ivy walked in the street, alone and she was getting hungry. She then heard music. She followed it until she reached a club. She was about to walk in when a security stepped infront. "V. only!" "Fine then I'll be on my own!" She snapped back and as she passed items on the street they made music so she sang along,<p>

_The partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_I dont care if the whole club is dead cause the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_If you wont let me in I'm dancing on the street instead, cuz' the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_I don't care about the V.I.P, cuz' every single inside me,_

_If you don't know where to go stay close to me instead cuz' the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_Me against the world, the world against me,_

_Those who can't feel can't see what I see,_

_But the ones who stay close,_

_Hear what I hear, I'll be your host, the music is here,_

_I'm on a train again, Jaminn on my own again,_

_They think I'm insane, there's no music playing,_

_Why wait on Friday night since I'm out every night,_

_If no ones around I'm my own crowd, _

_I dont care if the whole club is dead cause the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_ If you wont let me in dancin' on the street instead, cuz' the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_I dont care about the V.I.P, cuz' every single inside me!_

_If you dont where to go stay close to me instead, cuz' the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_Imagin with me, just like I said,_

_Millions of us the sound in our head, feel it vibrate from state to state,_

_Movin' those plates me in my grave, I'm on a train again jaminn on my own again, they think I'm insane theres no music playing,_

_Why wait on Friday nights, since I'm out every night, when no ones around, I'm my own crowd,_

_I dont care if the whole club is dead cause the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_ If you wont let me in dancin' on the street instead, cuz' the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_I dont care about the V.I.P, cuz' every single inside me!_

_If you dont where to go stay close to me instead, cuz' the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_I've got the whole world on my guest list, no one that precious, no one that precious yeah,_

_Close your eyes and turn up to this, yeah, turn up to this, yeah, turn up to this,_

_I'm in my world, and my own world we getting, with every boy and every single girl, yeah,_

_And everyone and every ones inside me, no matter where I'm gonna be,_

_I dont care if the whole club is dead cause the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_ If you wont let me in dancin' on the street instead, cuz' the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

_I dont care about the V.I.P, cuz' every single inside me!_

_If you dont where to go stay close to me instead, cuz' the partys in my head, the partys in my head,_

__I dont care if the whole club is dead, the partys in my head,__

__If you wont let me in dancin' on the street instead__

__the partys in my head, I don't care about the V.I.P,__

__Cuz' every single inside me, if you don't know where to go, stay close to me instead,__

__Cuz' the partys in my head, the partys in my head,__

__The partys in my head, the partys in my__ head.

She ended, her eyes had been closed so when she opened them what she saw was all the people of the club, some citizens and a news team staring at her! "Can I Help you people?" She asked blushing. Suddenly the crowd went wild and cheered for her. "Whats your name, Angel?"Someone shouted. "My name is Ivy." She said. She was enjoying all the attension.

Megamind and Roxanne were sorting some wedding plans when Minion called them. "Sir, come quick you have to see this!" The couple followed Minion until they saw that on the channel 12 News by the second, a young reporter. "Good day world! I am now standing next to a girl with a voice like an angel! Citizens claim that the things on the street created the music and she sang with it!" The reporter said almost jumping up and down. "And to my surprise she is the same girl that caused an accident last week!" She shouted. "And here she is." There stood Ivy wearing a new outfit that the crowd had given her so she looks more presentable. "Hi everyone!" She said happily. "Tell me Ivy, do you have any friends or parents?" The reporter asked. "No family, but I have some friends." She shrugged. "Liar" Minion whisperd to himself. "What was that?" Megamind asked. "Oh, nothing Sir." Minion replied.

Before they knew it they were there with her at the street corner. "Ivy!" Megamind said hugging her, I was so worried, why did you leave?" Megamind said. "I, just, nothing." She said knowing she messed up. "Hey, a little bird once told me that if you don't say whats on your mind you may hurt others more than you expected." He said smiling at her. "Its just Minion and I had an argument and I am gonna go fix it." She said. Roxanne was getting jealous so she said aloud. "Megs and I are getting married!" People gasped and stared. Ivy just said "Congrats" and walked to Minion who was looking down. "I'm sorry!" She said hugging Minion's gorilla body. "Don't be, I was the one who chased you away." Minion said hugging her back. She let go and said, "To make it up to you I'll take you to see someone like you just she's pink." Ivy said smiling. "You don't need to make it up to me but I would like to see someone like me!" Minion said happily wishing his gorrilla body was not so heavy so he could jump up and down. "So tomorrow after breakfast I will take you there!" She said as they walked towards the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Sweet is'nt it! Megs is getting married. But is it right? And people sorry 'bout the song but that song is so cooooooool! I recomened you go on youtube and type Party in my head by September and listen to it! Also don't forget to leave a song request in the reviews!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**READ ! READ! READ! Hi everybody! I still have not recieved any song requests! People please I'm trying to be nice I'm running out of songs! Ok, heres the deal, if I don't recieve any song requests for the next two chapters, I will stop asking and you can still put one if you want, ok? Deal!**

* * *

><p>Ivy and Minion were tierd. They had just walked three thousand meters or three kilometers to a dam in a deserted nature reserve. "Ok, Ivy, where the oranges are we?" Minion said panting. "Relax I know what I'm doing. Morgana took me here every year for my birthday! Now, all I need is silence." Ivy said kneeling down next to the dam as she started to chant. <em>Deep is the lake which is far from dawn's break, and the moonlight is the only light that may reveal your beauty.<em> As she finished a little pink polka dotted fish swam to the surface. She was entirely pink except for her sea blue eyes. As she reached the surface she squealed, "Buddy!" "Ok, Fizzel, calm down!" Ivy said laughing as the fish splashed her playfully. "But why are you here? It's not your birthday, is it?" The fish said. "Ok, heres what's new. Firstly, I'm not staying with Morgana any more, secondly, I now have a name which is Ivy and thirdly I have brought along somebody like you." Ivy said calmly to the fish who was now rubbing her head against a reed. "Oh, you mean that cute fish boy that works for the alien prince which is destined to..." She was cut off by Ivy slapping a hand over her mouth. Minion stepped forward to get a better view. He saw she was about the same size him but a little smaller, he decided to meet her. "Hi, I'm Minion." He said dumbly. "Hi! Hi! Hi! My name is Fizzelota, but my loyal subjects call me Fizzel or Fizz." Fizzel said dramaticly. Mean while Ivy was teasing Fizzel by imitaiting her with her hand. "Drama queen!" Ivy said nugging the fish with her hand. "You like to act?" Minion asked. "Oh, I love it! Just I have nowhere to preform." Fizzel said sadly. "I'll take you, Sir won't mind and I'm sure he can make you a suit like mine." Minion said quickly. "Ok, but where shall I stay until it's done?" Fizzel asked. "With me!" Minion blurted out opening the top of his sphere. He gently picked Fizzel up and dropped her in the water next to him. "Oh, thanks." Fizzel said blushing. "Your wellcome" Minion said as they started the long walk back.

* * *

><p>Megamind was watching a scary movie with Roxanne. The movie was Aliens vs. Predators and he found the alien part a little insulting. Roxanne was not concerntating on the movie instead she was scheming her fianc'e's death. <em>Ok, after the ceremony everybody will walk out to throw flower petals at us. So, I say I need the bathroom and go to the back of the church and climb out the window. There Terrence will be waiting and then he will press the explosive button and, BAM! Dead alien! Now what about Ivy? I know!<em> Roxanne got up and said, "I need to make a quick call, be back in a sec'" She walked into the room and pulled out her phone. "Terrence! I need you to make Ivy famous, so she won't make the wedding. Got that? Good." She said as she switched off. She went back to Megamind. "Who did you phone?" Megamind asked. "My, my, boss." Roxanne said nervously. "Your boss in the middle of the night?" Megamind asked puzzled. "Boss? Did I say boss? I meant sister!" Roxanne said quickly. "You told me you were an only child." Megamind said even more puzzled. "Eh, my mother!" Roxanne said. "I thought your mother died of cancer shortly after your father died in a car accident?" Megamind said getting suspisous. "Well it's a friend who is like a boss, sister and sometimes like a mom!" Roxanne said turning back to the movie. Megamind knew that she was lying because he had heard a small part of the call. The part that Ivy can't make the wedding. "Roxanne if you don't tell me who that was! This date is not going on further!" He shouted standing up. "Ok, Megs it was my wedding planner and I had to tell her that Ivy may not make the wedding!" Roxanne said. "I'm sorry, let's rather go to the club and tell everyone about the wedding, ok?" Megamind asked a little more comforting. Roxanne just nodded and they walked off.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for hours, and now they were tierd. "Is'nt there any other way to get down faster?" Minion asked. "Yep!" Ivy said taking flight and picking Minion up with her super strenth. "What! What if someone sees you?" Minion asked scared to look down. "Don't worry! Nobody will ever!" She said wizzing down. They flew for half an hour before getting to Metro City. They stopped infront of a club that was bursting with horrible music. "That sucks!" Ivy said dropping Minion and Fizzel on a near by bench. "I'm just going to fix the music problem in there!" Ivy said walking away before any of the fish could say anything. She walked in and saw a girl singing a slow song. She climbed on stage and pushed the girl away and started singing a song with more beat,<p>

_Diamond,diamond, shin'n , shin'n,_

_Oh boy you're so fine, gotta be the finest thing that I've seen in my life,_

Then Ivy saw Megamind, but she continued,

_I will pay whatever just to get a better view and yeah your body looks so sick I think I got the flu,_

_Look at you, look at you, be my sweetie be my honey tonight,_

_Look at you, look at you, be my sweetie be my honey tonight_

_Cuz, you're beautiful, (drop dead) beautiful (drop dead x6) you're some kind of fine,_

_Boy you know, you're beautiful, I know you've heard it before, boy you know you're of the road, just wanna get close, just wanna get close, you're some kind of fine!_

_You must be a B-I-G because you got me hyptoized,whoever said that beauty on the inside is a liar cause what I'm looking at right now would make a big girl cry, fasten up your seat belt because it's gonna be a bumpy ride,_

_Look at you, look at you, be my sweetie be my honey tonight,_

_Look at you, look at you, be my sweetie be my honey tonight_

_Cuz, you're beautiful, (drop dead) beautiful (drop dead x6) you're some kind of fine,_

_Boy you know, you're beautiful, I know you've heard it before, boy you know you're of the road, just wanna get close, just wanna get close, you're some kind of fine!_

Then another girl came and started rapping somethings but Ivy was staring at Megamind and Roxanne who were staring at her.

But she just continued,

_Cuz, you're beautiful, (drop dead) beautiful (drop dead x6) you're some kind of fine,_

_Boy you know, you're beautiful, I know you've heard it before, boy you know you're of the road, just wanna get close, just wanna get close, you're some kind of fine!_

As the last bits of music played she span around and she fell off stage but before she hit the ground the crowd gasped as the saw her float above the ground. "Ivy! You are floating!" Roxanne shouted. "Ivy!" Megamind said running to her. "I think you were right about what you said at the explosion." Ivy said before running towards the exit. "Ivy! What happened?" Minion asked seeing her run out. "Well I was singing and then I fell off stage and everybody saw me float!" She said running towards a empty park, or so they thought it was empty. "I was concerntrating too much on Megamind and I fell!" Ivy said to the fish. "Com'n you have to tell him who you realy are sooner or later, and even more important he needs to know who he is." Minion said calmly. "No! If he knows that I'm Metro Man's sister he may turn evil because he has someone to fight and if he knows who he is he might just take over the world." Ivy said slumping down on a bench. "Why would he do that, hes good now." Minion said trying to convince her. "Guys? Can I say something?" Fizzel asked a little shy. "No!" The fighting pair shouted before bursting into laughter. "Ok, let's drop this conversation until it's needed." Ivy said as they started the walk home. Not knowing that Terrence was watching them.

* * *

><p>Megamind was shocked. He told Roxanne to go back to the appartment while he did his night patrol. He was not on his night patrol instead he went off to speak to Metro Man. "Hey Mets!" Megamind said as he entered the old school house. "Sup, Megs, what can I do for you little buddy?" He replied wearing his Music Man gown. "Do you know anything about this Ivy that sang in the street?" Megamind said. "The one who is staying with you?" He asked. Megamind just nodded. "She has'nt told you has she?" Metro Man said the same way he had mentioned his fake death when Megamind and Roxanne found out. "You know her?" Megamind said shocked. "Yeah, let me tell you the story, you see Ivy's real name would have been Valkrie but she was born a runt of the family." Metro Man said. "What family?" Megamind asked shocked. "My family, she's my sister!" Metro Man explained. "From the Scott manshion?" Megamind said his mind spinning. "No, from my planet!" Metro Man replied. "Howcome she never told anyone? Howcome you never told anyone?" Megamind said frustrated. "Ok, she is the runt because she has a talent that has already been in the family, healing, my grandmother had it to, and another runt symtom is the ability to sing, that's why I tried it and it never worked out because my talent is walking on water. I never told anyone because I enjoyed the fame too much and I'm sorry. Another reason I faked my death was because I wanted to make it up to her by letting her become the hero but she,..." Metro Man stoped because he to thought that if he told Megamind he was a prince he would takeover the world. "Thanks that's enough info." Megamind said running out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Ivy had just woken up in the middle of the night. Roxanne was asleep and Minion and Fizzel were sleeping in the bowl together and Ivy found it sweet. She walked to the kitchen to bump into a grumpy Megamind. "Oh, hey you know Roxanne is waiting." She said calmly. "I know who you are super girl." Megamind said trying to calm down. "What! Super girl, who?" Ivy said shocked. "Metro Man told me everything! He told me about you, Valkrie!" Megamind said his anger warming up. "Why did you not tell me? Why did you never stand up to me when I was evil?" He said angrily. "Because you would have never got to where you are now! On your way to get married, respected and famous!" She said with tears stinging her eyes. "That's nice but that still does not explain why you never told me when I met you!" Megamind said seeing the tears in her eyes. "I was embarrised because I'm a runt! Even Mets told me that and kept me secret because he was ashamed of having a runt as his sister!" She said alowing the tears to fall. Megamind saw them and pulled her close and hugged her tight. "I'ts ok, I know now." Megamind whispered into her ear and he kissed her cheek. He felt her cheeks go warm. He never meant to kiss her cheek but something inside told him to take care of her. Then he felt her arms wrap around him and his cheeks went a violet colour. They fell asleep like that on the couch, kept warm by each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Terrence climbed in through Roxanne's window. "Terrence you idiot! What happened? You are covered in leaves and is that...mud!" Roxanne whisper shouted. "Forget about that! I just discoverd something about Ivy! She's Metro Man's sister!" Terrence blurted out. "Oooohh, juicy, make sure Megs never finds out." She said evily. "We have one problem, Minion knows and she brought back a little pink fish like Minion." Terrence said sadly. "That's fine all you must do is make sure Megs never finds out." Roxanne said determained.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Roxanne's plan has a little slip now that Megs knows the secret, but not all of it... What will Roxanne say when she finds them together in the morning? READ NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE A SONG REQUEST! REMEMBER SONG REQUEST!<strong>


	10. Finale 1 PART 1

Thank** you for the song request BUT I NEED MORE PLEASE! Some of you got mad at the Roxanne thing but this opens a window that has been hidden! Muahahahaha!**

* * *

><p>Megamind and Ivy woke up in the position they had fallen asleep in. Ivy was the first to wake. "What the...?" She said looking at the position they were in. "Morning." Megamind said waking up shortly afterwards. "I am so sorry! I should have never come here!" Ivy said trying to get up, but Megamind held her down. Just then Roxanne came in the room, she gave them one look and yelled, "What is going on here!" "Oh, uh, Roxie, did youknow that Ivy is Metro Man's sister? And now I was wrestling with her to test her strenth." Megamind said speaking quickly. "Yeah and I win!" Ivy said turning Megamind over and standing up. "Oh." Was all Roxanne said knowing that her plan hs a 50% of failing. "Anyway, I want Ivy to go to the beauty parlour and get a make-over! It's myfriendship gift from me to you!" Roxanne said sweetly. "Have you forgotten what happened last time I went out?" Ivy asked paniking inside. "Don't worry my chaufer will drive you there and take you to all the places required." Roxanne said. "You have a <em>shofer? " <em>Megamind asked puzzled. "Yep now go get your skinny body dressed up for the day." Roxanne said pushing Ivy out the room. "Wher is this parlour?" Megamind asked. "Oh I own it." Roxanne said calmly. Megamind just thought for a moment._ What is up with her?_

* * *

><p>Ivy stood outside the lair to step inside a black Bugguti! She had never felt anything this fast on land! "So, Miss tell me about yourself?" The chuafer asked. "Oh, me I'm extra-ordinary." She replied blushing. "Oh, well then we have arrived." He said. She stepped out to see a very fancy building labeled Beauty Babes. The chaufer escorted her inside. She saw girls having their nails painted, some with a facial mask, others had massages and even mud baths. "A'int this a little to girly for me?" She asked looking at the freaky nail patterns. "Miss Richie says you require it." He said. A few minutes later she had her nails painted colours of all sorts and the her hair washed with softening shampoo and then a massage. After a while the chaufer took her to the mall. "What is this place?" he asked looking around. "This nis the mall. You have to get a new wardrobe and new jewlry and shoes." He said pulling her into a shop. "Wow!" She said running into the tons of clothes on hangers. This may take a while.<p>

* * *

><p>Roxanne and Megamind were deciding who to invite to the wedding. "Ok, my sister can be the maid of honour to sing in the church." Roxanne said thinking. "You are an only child." Megamind said looking at her weirdly. "Yes, of course! Um, what about your best man?" She asked getting off the suject. "I think Minion and then Mets." Megamind said. "Hey, what if Ivy was your bride of honour?" Megamind asked. "Oh, ok. I can't complain." She said sarcastically. "Hey, look I know she's a little weird, but she is a goddess of music. It will add a touch of beauty to the day." Megamind said smiling at his future bride before kissing her.<p>

* * *

><p>Minion and Fizzel were walking through the aquarium. "This is the octopus." Minion explained since Fizzel had never seen any other fish or sea creatures before. "It looks slimy!" Fizzel laughed. She was still inside his sphere and it made him feel a feeling he never felt before, he identified it as love. "So would you like to see the orcas?" He asked. "Yep!" She said excitedly. They walked into the room and it brought back the memories of when Ivy told him the secret. "Did you know orcas are also known as killer whales?" He asked. "No." She answered. "Well it's because of..." He was interrupted. "No. Shh, don't speak, Prince Malcom." Fizzel said kissing Minion the way fish kiss in pictures and movies. It was the first time he had ever been kissed in his whole life. It felt good, soft, calming and amazing. He swam closer to her so their fins touched and then they broke apart. "Have you ever been kissed before because that was good." Fizzel said dreamily. "No, have you?" He said nugging her which was a fish hug. She shook her head. Their eyes closed and thats how they stayed for a few moments when Minion remembered what she said before the kiss. "Who's Prince Malcom?" He asked. "You." She said smiling. "What!" He said shocked. "Anybody that works for the Prince and is his best friend is royalty, that is why only you were sent." She explained. He just smiled widely.<p>

* * *

><p>Ivy stepped out the dressing room in a black skirt and zebra striped belly top, her her was dyed black (not permanent!) and she wore knee high sneakers. Her make up was black eye shadow and black lip stick. "I think I should have rather choosen girly than this black freak style!" She said looking at her now black hair. "You look fine miss, now you may see the music shop." The chaufer said. "Ok, cool!" She said running behind. At the music she almost screamed. There were more than 100 instruments. She first went to the percusion family, then the brass, then the strings and then the woodwind. She was having so much fun. Then she bumped into a steiro. Her confident side took over. "Let's get the party started!" She yelled loudly before she began to sing,<p>

_You're so hyptotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel,_

_You touch megnitizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing, they say be afriad, _

_You're not like the others futureristic lovers, different DNA, they don't understand you,_

_You're from a whole other world, a different dimension, you open my eyes, I'm ready to go lead me into the light!_

_Kiss me, K-k-kiss me, infect me with your lovin', fill me with your poison,_

_Take me, t-t-take me, wanna be your victim, ready for ubduction,_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so forien, it's super natural, extra terrestrial._

_You're so super sonic, wanna feel your powers, stun me with you lasers, your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic,_

_You're from a whole other world, a different dimension, you open my eyes, I'm ready to go lead me into the light!_

_Kiss me, K-k-kiss me, infect me with your lovin', fill me with your poison,_

_Take me, t-t-take me, wanna be your victim, ready for ubduction,_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so forien, it's super natural, extra terrestrial._

She forgot a few parts while she signed autographs for the people that came to watch.

_Boy, you're my lucky star, wanna walk on your wave lenth and be there when you vibrate, for you I'll risk it all, ohhh!_

_Kiss me, K-k-kiss me, infect me with your lovin', fill me with your poison,_

_Take me, t-t-take me, wanna be your victim, ready for ubduction,_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so forien, it's super natural, extra terrestrial._

_Extra terrestrial, extra terrestrial,_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so forien, it's super natural, extra terrestrial._

She finished. The crowd that had gathered around were cheering like crazey. In the end she managed to get through and buy a guitar. Then the chaufer asked if he can make a call and that she can browse around a bit and buy something if she wants. (she had recieved money from the crowd) She decided to eat somthing so she stoped at a bakery. "I'd like some of that cake please?" She asked the chef. She sat down to admire her surroundings. She was quite impressed with the place just she hated that she was styled up differently to her taste, at least she had bought one dress that was close to her style, just it was a dress and she was a bigger fan of shorts. The dress was long and white with a gold belt. It had straps that went on the sides of her shoulder. It was truly a sight to behold. Her cake came and she noticed something. It was coveredin the same kind of strawberry icing that was used to write the notes of "Cake R." the person that tried to kill Minion and then Megamind. Could this be the bakery responsible. She got up and snuck up into the kitchen and saw... nobody. "To quiet." She whispered to herself. Then she came apon a big door. She opened it to see a tank of water, that was shocking, but what was even more shocking was that inside it was a woman that looked alot like Roxanne accept that her hair reached her shoulders. Attached to her mouth was a thin pipe no thicker than a straw. Ivy did'nt need another warning. She ran to the tank and pushed the lid off. She then pulled the girl out and made her breath. _Thank you healing powers! _She thought. "What's your name? Who are you?" Ivy asked scared at the sight of the sapphire eyes that looked like Roxanne's! "I, I, ahh." She fell asleep. "You need your rest. Even more you need to breath." Ivy said picking her up, but as she turned around the door shut! She thought she could break the door but before she touched it, a stone appeared. She flinched back. This was no ordinary stone, it was the silver meteor, it was only found in the galaxy across hers, it was her and Metro Man's only weakness. She tried to bump against the walls but they were lined with the same stone. The last thing she remembered was seeing a tall figure staring at her before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"I just shut her inside." The chaufer whispered who also happened to be Terrence! "The wedding is tomorrow, don't screw up!" The female voice said on the other end of the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>Megamind was making the suit for Fizzel. He had met the pink fish this morning and he thought she was the sweetest thing and that she'll suit Minion. He was just asking the brainbot to bring his spanner when it knocked over his baby pod, out fell a small shiny object. He picked it up to find it was a blue ring with a note attached. It said: Dear our son Megal, we hope now you know that you are royalty and that you must marry. This ring has been in the royal family fot 200 years. Pass it on by giving it to your wife. Love Mom and Dad."What does this mean? Is this from my parents? Am I royal?" Megamind questioned himself. Only if he knew!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TADA BOOM! Here ya are folks! The biggining of the FIRST FINALE! There is more to come! PLEASE REMEMBER THE SONG REQUESTS! PLEASE! BTW who is that girl Ivy is stuck with? Has Megamind found out the whole secret? Next chapter coming soon! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi this is part 2 of the first finale! **

* * *

><p>Ivy woke up the next morning to find the woman she saved staring at her. "Thank you for saving me." She said softly. "Oh,huh, oh, your welcome. It was nothing realy." Ivy said blushing. "Ok, enough chat. We have to stop Cakeline from marrying Megamind!" The woman said. "First can I at least know your name!"Ivy asked. "You mean you don't know who I am?" She asked. "No, I don't, oh and I am Ivy, Metro Man's sister." Ivy said looking at the girl. "I am Roxanne Richie from channel 8 news." She said. "Ok, but Roxanne R. is staying with Megamind and they are getting married today!" Ivy said thinking the woman infront of her was crazey. "No, I am Roxanne, that girl you saw is Cakeline Richie, my twin sister and she is about to marry Megamind and blow him up!" Roxanne shouted. "Ok, I knew shw was gonna marry him but I never knew that she wants to kill him! It all makes sence now! The icing with toxic that Minion was covered in, the cake, the bomb! Oh my gosh! She's gonna kill him! We have to get out of here!" Ivy said going hyper active from the stone's side effects. "What's wrong with you, we have to get out and you're not busting us out!" Roxanne said a little annoyed. "Sorry, its the stone this place is lined with! It's lined with Elinzia Rockora. My weakness!" Ivy said inpain suddenly. "Roxanne knew another wooden door was around the corner and she hoped that it was not lined with the stone Ivy feared. "Follow me." Roxanne said taking Ivy's wrist. They reached a wooden door and it was not lined. "Ok, let's burn this place down!" Roxanne said expecting Ivy to burn it using her lazer vision. "Um, did I tell you I was the runt and that means I don't have all Metro Man's powers?" Ivy said knowing Roxanne was going to get mad. "Arrrrgh! Then what can you do?" Roxanne said annoyed. "I can pick up heavy things, run faster than light, I have lazzer vision but it only works on living things and I can sing."Ivy said proud. "Oh, and fly!" She quickly added. "Yeah I beleive it all but the singing, come on, I need you to try and break it down and get us out." Roxanne said sweetly. "Ok, but it may take awhile." Ivy said warningly.<p>

* * *

><p>Megamind was looking at the ring that had fallen out is baby pod. Unfortunately for him, Minion had snatched the letter away before he could ask questions. In four hours he was to be married. "Oh, what is this thing?" Megamind asked himself. "It seems as if it were to connect something to something else." He said again. Then he looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a black tux with an exotic blue rose in his jacket pocket. For the first time that week he was alone, without anybody in the same building as him. Minion was at the church preparing the reception party and Fizzel was at Roxanne's apartment getting her ready and Ivy, he could not get her out of his mind! She just had something, knew something he wished to know, it was so bad he ached and took a couple of headache pills. Then somebody came in. "Hey, you ready to go?" Metro Man said wearing his beard as a disguise. "Oh, yes, yes. Um, I wanted to ask hows Ivy, I heard she's not coming." Megamind sighed. "You mean she's not with you?" Metro Man asked shocked. "She was last seen here when she got ready to go shoping." Megamind said shocked. "She'll be fine now let's get to you wedding!" Metro Man said happier.<p>

* * *

><p>They were now getting ready Ivy had managed to open the door by lazzering it and they still had time to get ready. She was washing out the black die from her hair and Roxanne was trimming it back to normal. Ivy was smart to bring the clothes she bought with her and they were dressed in them. Roxanne was wearing an orange dress and Ivy was wearing that white dress she fancied and she added some green open finger gloves for a bit of her style. They were planning on crashing the wedding and arresting Cakeline and her geeky helper.<p>

Back at the venue things were not going too well. The bride to be had been terrorizing Fizzel about the size of her dress. First it as uncomfortable then too small and then to big and now, it tore! Fizzel was stiching the dress up while the bride sat and watched t.v. Minion was having trouble too, the cake was by accidently a wetting cake not a wedding cake! It was covered in icing rain drops and was very wet to taste. Minion was now baking the cake himself instead of the bakery. It was one tough job!

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Ivy whiperd as they approached the church. "Ok, when they say speak now or forever hold your peace I say I object!" Roxanne said. "Shh! They're starting!" Ivy whispered. They had to sit and watch now.<p>

Megamind was staring at his bride, so elegant, so delicate and soft that it seemed as if he would be to rough on her. _Shes smiling that smile! Ah, she looks so beautiful in that dress! What was I thinking wanting her to be my evil queen and wear black when she looks so hot in white? Oh, shes coming close! Can't wait to have her for myself!_ While Megamind was thinking, his bride had her own thoughts, _What will people say when he dies? Hope he enjoys his last moments! After his death I'll go for Metro dweeb and his little sister! _They both listened to the preacher and kept on glancing at each other. Meanwhile Ivy and Roxanne moved behind the curtain to hear properly. They were busy arguing. "That dress is so ugly and it makes her look even uglyier!" Ivy whisper shouted. "Hey, I would look like that if I were her and that dress is not ugly!" Roxanne replied. "Is to!" "Is not!" "Is to!" "Is not!" They kept on fighting that they did'nt notice the preacher say what they were waiting for. "We missed our chance." Roxanne said angrily and then she saw the person who was supposed to sing get up. Then it snapped, Roxaane took the guitar Ivy bought, shoved it in her Ivy's hands and pushed her out infront of everybody. "If you can sing here's your chance. Tell them you object!" Roxanne called softly. The crowd gasped at Ivy's arrival. There were more people than she thought and now she had to sing! "Let her sing." Megamind said happily to see her arrive. So she started struming,

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white vale occation, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl,_

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel, and she is yelling at a brides maid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry, this is surely not what you thought it would it would be, I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say,_

_Don't say yes runaway now, I'll you when you're out of the church at the backdoor, don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me now and they said speak now._

_Fungestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march and I am hiding in the curtains, seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be! She floats down the isle like a pagent queen, but I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you? _Don't say yes runaway now, I'll you when you're out of the church at the backdoor, don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me now and they said speak now.__

___Don't say yes runaway now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor, don't wait or say a single vow your time is running out and they said speak now.___

___I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace. Theres the silence, theres my last chance I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me,___

___Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you,___

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white vale occation, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl,_

_So don't say yes, runaway now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor,don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me now and they said speak now,_

_And you say let's runaway now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door, baby I did'nt say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now._

Ivy finished and she sure did get horrorfied looks from everybody in the room. Then Roxanne came out and said, "Drop the act Cakeline I know who you are! And Megamind, I'm Roxanne. Please listen to us!" Roxanne pleaded. All Megamind said was,

**TO BE CONTINUED... Don't forget to review!**


	12. FINALE 1 ALERT1 REMEMBER THERE ARE THREE

**AHHHHHH! I was so flatterd by your reviews! Thank you soooooo much! XDDDDDDDD Megamindluv, you heard what people say about you! Did you readers know that Megamindluv inspired me to do this? So if people had to ask who was your fave writer I would say her! Love you all and thank you for the reviews and music requests!:DDDDD!**

* * *

><p>"Don't believe you!" Was all Megamind said. "Please Megamind! She's going to blow this place up with everybody inside! Please I'm begging you!" Ivy said tears stinging her eyes. "Ivy, why would you care? You did'nt care to tell me you're Metro Man' sister! You did'nt care about all those people that day! Even if you did care about them, you never have cared about me!" Megamind shouted angrily. "Well, I did care about all those people and Megamind, I care about you!" Ivy said tears on the edge of falling. "You care so much that you are crashing the best day of my life!" Megamind said tears stinging his own eyes. "Um, sorry to interupt but, Cakeline is gone!" Roxanne said pointing to where the bride was standing but when they looked she was gone! Everybody started to scream when they saw a figure behind Roxanne. It shot her in the back and she lay on the floor. "You monster!" Megamind shouted seeing his bride in the dress, but with frizzey black hair and a shot gun in hand. "I'm the monster! Well that will not be known because in twenty seconds all of you will be bacon bits!" Cakeline said before puting a time bomb on the wall and running out the door and locking it. Ivy ran for the door but as she grabbed the handle she felt the feeling when she touched her weakness stone. She fell to the ground to see that Metro Man was suffering the same ammount. She saw everybody trying to open the windows but they were shut tight. She heard the bomb start the count down below ten. She then wanted to tell Megamind how she felt about him, but it was'nt a good time when he was about to die. Then it hit her, she used all her strenth to get to him and pushed him to the ground and covered his body with her own. "Ivy, what are you..." He was cut off when she pressed her lips to his. She was crying, knowing that they both were to die, for she was weak in the presance of the stone. He surprisingly kissed back and pulled her to him. The last digits broke and...BANG! The place explodeded but as she expected to die she opened her eyes to hear a buzzing sound. She stoped kissing him and got off of him. He was lovestruck on the ground, just staring and smiling at her. Everybody in the room was ok! What happened?<p>

Everyone started to cheer! "Lil sis, I never knew you would be the one to save me." Metro Man said smiling. In his arms lay Roxanne. "But, what did I do?" Ivy asked puzzled. "Listen here, our parents and Mr. Giberish's" Metro Man pointed to Megamind who was saying giberish words from the kiss. Ivy laughed and then turned back to her brother. "As I was saying, our parents wanted to mix our planets for peace. They also wanted to know if it was possible to fall in love with each other and what it will do. So, yeah, you just made a force field that protected us all by using his energy and your strenth." Metro Mean finished. Then Ivy looked at Roxanne in his arms and then at Megamind. "I should go." She said before flying out the window that broke. Megamind took Roxanne into his arms. "Is she dead?" He asked worried. "No, and she's up." Metro Man said seeing her open her eyes. "Megs? What happened?" She said in a panic. "It's cool Roxie. Everything's fine." Metro Man said. Then Megamind turned to her. "Do you love me?" He asked. "As the best friend in the world yes. I'm sorry if this offends you, but I've fallen inlove with Mets. That day after the museum opening he came to me and told me that he loves me and wants me to be happy. It just, made me love him." Roxanne said hugging Megamind. "Don't worry. I think I know who I want to spend my life with." Megamind said smiling. "Where's Ivy?" He asked. "At my place." Metro Man told him. "I better find her! I need to speak to her!" Megamind said before running out.

* * *

><p>Megamind found Ivy sitting on a tree branch watching Metro City from afar. "Ivy!" Megamind said before hugging her. She pulled away. "Megamind, you belong with Roxanne! Leave before you make this difficult!" Ivy said sobing. "Hey, hey,hey,hey, I choose you. Roxanne and Mets are going to be with each other." Megamind said pulling her into a hug. "I love you." Was all Ivy said before burring her face in his shoulder. "I love you too." He said before kissing her. "I think it would be a good idea to tell me how you love me." Ivy said. Megamind could not think of any words to explain it so he took her guitar and started to sing,<p>

_When I was a young boy I was honest and I had more self control, if I was tempted I would run on,_

_When I got older I began to lie to get exactly what I wanted when I wanted it,_

_And I wanted it, now I'm having trouble differatiating between what I want and what I need to make me happy, so instead of thinking I just contemplate the consiquence of action._

_And I would turn off and I would shut down, burring the voices of my concience hitting the ground. And I will turn off and I will shut down, the chemicals are restless in my head, Cause I lie, not because I want to but because I seem to need to all the time, All the time  
>Yeah, I lie<br>And I don't even know it  
>Maybe this is<br>All a part of my flawed design_

_And ever since I figured out  
>That I could control other people<br>I've had trouble sleeping  
>With both eyes closed<br>And if I asked permission  
>If I make sure it's ok<br>I promise I won't slip up this time  
>You can trust me<br>But never take advice from someone  
>Who just admitted to being devious<br>Who just confessed to treason  
>And I would also never ask a question<br>That I cannot ask myself  
>For it might<br>Dirty up your conscience_

_'Cuz I lie  
>Not because I want to<br>But I seem to need to  
>All the time<br>Yeah, I lie  
>And I don't even know it<br>Maybe this is  
>All a part of my -<em>

_And how can you say those things  
>Why can't you just believe?<br>And how can you say those things  
>And keep a straight face?<br>And how can you say those things  
>Why can't we just believe?<br>And how can you say those things  
>And keep a straight face?<br>And I will turn off  
>And I will shut down<br>Burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground  
>And I will turn off<br>And I will shut down  
>The chemicals are restless in my head<em>

_'Cuz I lie  
>Not because I want to<br>But I seem to need to  
>All the time<br>Yeah, I lie  
>And I don't even know it<br>Maybe this is  
>All a part of my -<br>'Cuz I lie  
>And if I could control it<br>Maybe I could leave it all behind  
>Yeah, I lie<br>And I don't even know it  
>Maybe this is all a part of my<br>Flawed design_

Ivy hugged him. "I understand." She said. What they did'nt know was that Cakeline was still roaming around them. Is this the end? READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, people! I saw all my reviews! Thank you all sooooooooo much! Just are all of them by the same person? Since there are soooooo many "Mysterious" How many people are named that?**

* * *

><p>Ivy pulled away from him slowly. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She said staring at him. "I'm glad you understand. Do you realy understand?" He asked. Ivy's face filled up with fear. "No." She said softly. "What!" Megamind said getting angry thinking she played him for a sucker and he pulled away feriecly knocking her to the ground. "I just told you what I feel! What did'nt you understand?" He said madly. Ivy's face went pale. "No Megamind lookout!" She shouted before he felt a harsh stabing in his back. It went from his spine to his heart and before he knew it he was lying flat on the ground bleeding vilot blood. He looked up to see Ivy pinned down with some sort of rock. He saw her eyes close and then nothing!<p>

* * *

><p>Roxanne woke up in a strange place. It was very fancy and was possibly owned by a thrillionare or even better a zillionare! The place had many da Vinchie paintings and expensive furniture, it was a very fancy kidnapee cell. The da Vinchie paintings were the sad ones and the oak furniture were misprobly very old and not in the best condition. They seemed to have dents. She wandered how the dents got there. She could'nt wonder for much longer before she was thrown against the nearest cupboard. "Good morning, sister!" Cakeline snickered evily. "Cakeline, why are you doing this? What have any of us one to you?" Roxanne asked in pain. "Well, let's start with number one! One, you always got what you wanted! You were kidnapped by Megamind and saved my Metro Man for five years! Two, even if I was the centre of attension I still would have done this because I want life to be normal, I want no ailens or superheros! I want normal neibourhoods and places only to be robbed by NORMAL villans not by machine freaks! But because I want both, I will be the next ruller of the world and make people happier without the abnormals! Any questions?" Cakeline finished sweetly. "Non other than let me go!" Roxanne shouted. "Oh, I'll let you go, but only to hevan!" Cakeline said before disapearing out the door. Roxanne looked around and saw Metro Man lying in a pool of water. She quickly pulled him out. "Oh, no!" She said when she looked at his face she saw something not even her worst nightmare could dream of. Metro Man's face, looked like when you take the first bite out an apple! He had no eyes, mouth or even nose! Just one face that looked badly hurt, the worst part was, she saw all his oragans fom his face but he was breathing! What was to come?<p>

* * *

><p>Ivy woke up in a place she had seen before! It was Morgana's room for her. "Wow, that's a dream I'll nevr forget! But it felt so real!" She said to herself. She looked around to see she was bandaged around the waist and left wrist with some white material. She sat up and saw, lying on the floor asleep was Megamind! She got down imeadiatly and saw that his back was badly hurt and covered with blood. "Megamind, speak to me!" She said lifting him slightly only to find he was shirtless. He opened his neon hazel eyes and stared at her. "Oh thank goodness you're ok!" He said hugging her. "What about you! You're bleeding!" She said pulling away gently. "It's ok. Now how do you feel?" He asked. "Fine, I gues, but what are we doing here?" She asked. "I don't know, all I know is that Cakeline is involved." He said caressing her cheek. "Oh, what happened after I blacked out?" She asked curiously. "Well we were standing under that tree and she stabbed me and you were pinned down with a stone and then I woke up here and she came in and cut your wrist and put some green liquid in it. Then she cut your waist and put some device that I can't find in you! When she left I grabbed you and tore my shirt off to make a bandage." He said blushing. "Oh, well at least we're together." She said before kissing him deeply.<p>

* * *

><p>Fizzel shook herself awake to see Minion looking at her. "Where are we?" He asked looking at her. "I don't know!" She said looking around. All she knew was that they were in some sort of lake that contained very murky water! She could hardly see! "Minion, I'm scared. I think I've heard of this place." She said whispering. "Where?" He asked. "The forbidden lake, our kind was never alowed in here!" She said panicing. "Wait how can our kind not be alowed here if we are the last of our kind and we are on planet Earth?" Minion asked puzzeled. "That is what I fear." She said. "What do you mean?" He asked shocked. "I don't think we are on Earth anymore, that's what I mean!" She said in a panic. Just then they heard something in the water, coming, coming closer and closer and all they saw was...<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was a little short. I have lots of movies to make! If you want to know what they are then go to YouTube and type Shirelpet and see what you get! Megamind is involved, in a way. Anyway next chapter coming soon and next chapter I'll put a song. I don't know which one to choose between Supervillan and Heros and villans? Which do you vote?<strong>


	14. The fish prince!

**Hi, has suspence killed everybody yet? Well I finaly chose which song for this chapter and super villan is the best!**

* * *

><p>Megamind looked around the room trying to figure out why would Morgana be in on this, sure she hated Ivy but why kill him since that's her life's work. Ivy was asleep on the cafe counter and Megamind was on the box she used to put magizines in. He felt a breeze so he pulled his jacket over him since his shirt had been used for Ivy's injuries. As he did he felt something in his pocket, he pulled out the ring he had found. It's colour had changed to a soft blue with emerald green. It was beautiful, he just wandered what it ment. Ivy opened her eyes at his movement. "Hey whats that?" She asked drowsily. "I found this in my pod from my baby hood, I had it dehydrated during the explosion so it was easy to grab, then while I was working I found it along with a note. It seemed as if my parents had written it" He said. Ivy's face widened with fear. "Megs, give me the ring." She said calmly. "No, this may be from my parents!" He snapped. "Megamind, this is to protect you and the world, now give me the ring!" She snapped back. "You may be trying to bully me like your brother did! This is my ring!" He yelled. "Megamind you don't understand! You must forget about that ring!" She yelled before she lept at him. "Never!" He shouted. "Please it's for your own good!" She yelled back. Then it got to his nerves, he put the ring on and punched her thinking it won't hurt her, but it knocked her to the ground in pain. She was even crying. "I just want to protect you,...Erontres." She said weakly. Megamind then saw what he did. He kneeled down and lifted her chin lightly, only to see blood running down from her forehead to her jaw. He gently kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I just got carried away." He said gently as if she were a scared child. He then took another peice of his shirt and cleaned her face, trying not to hurt her. "I love you." He said pulling her into a hug like the one he gave her when he found out who she was. She was still scared so it took a while before she hugged back. "I love you too." She said looking at him. Then something snapped inside him. "You called me Erontres. Why?" He said trying not to hurt her as he stroked her cheek. "I, did'nt mean too." She said knowing what she did. "It's ok." He said hugging her.<p>

* * *

><p>Roxanne was screaming more than she ever had in her entire life! Here infront ofher was Metro man without a face! He was coming towards her and his arms were out as if he were a zombie! She ran to the first cupboard she saw that had a dent in it. She climbed into it. She was just starting to get her breath back when she heard, "Hey, Roxie. Have you seen my body?" She turned around to see Metro Man's face floating on a fur coat that was inside !<p>

* * *

><p>"Terrence, I want entertainment! Bring me some!" Cakeline shouted. Terrence apeared with a stero and began to sing wild rock!<p>

Ah hey!

You're dressin all in black  
>From your front to your back<br>And all your evil ways  
>They seem to go on for days<br>And as a matter of fact  
>You got one more night before ya<p>

Smash it up, burn it down  
>Tearing up the underground<br>You wanna live like a super villain  
>Back in the line up<br>Before your times up  
>You wanna live like a super villain<p>

There's nowhere to go  
>There's nowhere to go<p>

No point in saving this town  
>Attack all those pricks and those clowns<br>I know you'd rather abuse  
>Condem or slightly confuse<br>Kick 'em all when their down  
>And just for fun you're gonna<p>

Smash it up, burn it down  
>Tearing up the underground<br>You wanna live like a super villain  
>Back in the line up<br>Before your times up  
>You wanna live like a super villain<p>

There's nowhere to go  
>There's nowhere to go<br>There's nowhere to go

There's nowhere to go when your on your own, you don't care about what's wrong or what is right.

Alright, alright you've been knockin down these doors, you've been filling up this room.  
>You're been runnin round the place like your name was Dr. Doom.<br>You're a killer of culture, a vulture of style, and it won't be that long before you end up on trial.

Smash it up, burn it down  
>Tearing up the underground<br>You wanna live like a super villain  
>Back in the line up<br>Before your times up  
>You wanna live like a super villain<br>Like a super villain  
>Like a super villain<br>Yeah  
>Like a super villain<p>

There's nowhere to go

Like a super villain

There's nowhere to go

Like a super villain

* * *

><p>He finished. "Terrence, I needed something to calm me not give me a discription of myself! Terrence, you're fired!" Cakeline said before walking away. "But Miss I..." He started.<p>

"Fired!" She shouted back.

* * *

><p>Fizzel and Minion were staring at what was coming! They then heard a canon blowing sound before a canon shot at them! "Swim!" Fizzel yelled pulling Minion with her. The canon sound got louder and louder! It was so loud Minion could hear it breathing, whatever it was. It just kept on coming! He swirlled aroung to see Fizzel looking worried as they swam and then she bumped into a rock. "Fizzel! Look out!" He shouted, but she had already crashed into it and he fell to the murky floor of the waters. He then saw the most horrid thing he had ever seen! It was a fish but it had a canon for a mouth, it had human hearts pumping in and out of it and it also had what looked like skulls moving upon it's body! The skulls seemed to be crying "Let me in" or "Let me out!" towards Minion. It's tail was alot like a crocodiles and it's body like a whale! It surely was very horrid! Then it blew a canon ball out! He thought all hope was lost so Minion closed his eyes and waited, he heard nothing but a shrill scream that could turn your blood to ice cubes, then a yell of some kind and then...cheering? He opened his eyes slowly to see Fizzel being lifted by some sort of fish. "Leave her alone!" He yelled as he turned the fish around to see somebody like his own kind! He was blue and had orange eyes. "Oh my tail! It's Alostos Nebrekor! The prince!" Yelled the fish that was infront of him. "What! No! I'm Minion, the server of Megamind!" Minion said shocked, just then he saw a red fish with fins that were the colour of fire, come towards him with a crowd of fish following. "So it's true Nerbrekor has returned!" The fire fish said. "Where am I?" Minion said shocked at what he was hearing. "Come let me tell you." The fire fish replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Megamind was trying to think of a plan to get out of the room while Ivy was doing something with her cuts in the bathroom. Just then Morgana walked in. "Thing! Blue boy! I've got you something to eat!" Morgana said sweetly. Ivy came out to see what Morgana was holding behind her back.<em>Oh no! He must not know I enjoyed eating people!<em> Ivy thought. She wanted to say something but Morgana threw the human carcass into the room and shut the door. "Ewwww! I've eaten worms and spiders but never a human!" Megamind said grossed out. Ivy ran to it and started ripping the arms off then she stuffed it, blood and all, into her mouth! Megamind was grossed out! This was the first super hero cannibal he had ever met, but she is not actuly a cannibal if she is from a different planet, right?

* * *

><p><strong>I know the last paragraph is gross. Don't worry it's not to bad. And in the next chapter we find out a little more about where Minion is then the story will focus on the other two couples!<strong>


	15. They arrive!

**Dear Mysterious, no problemo! Review as much as you like!**

* * *

><p>Minion was lead by the fish into a larger part of a lake. It looked like village to be exact! Many fish were swiming around and staring and talking to each other when they saw him. They were whispering too, but he did not understand the words. "Where are we?" Minion asked Fizzel. "I,...um...I need to talk to you. Nebrekor, you are a prince." Fizzel said looking in his eyes. "I am?" He asked. "Yep and of this planet too." She said looking down. "You mean? I'm the prince of this planet but is'nt Sir?" Minion asked. "Shhhhh! They must not know Megamind is still alive!" She whispered. "Why?" He asked. She looked down before answering. "Your father was head of the fish army when Megamind's father ruled the planet. His father had a minion named Gorter, and he was jealous of the king and wanted to be top rank and that all fish will be above Big Brain race and so he snuck into the king's office and used the weather changer to put a fake black whole in space. So that when it comes close it he will close it since he set the weather changer's passward and to his fin print. Then what he did'nt know was that the king's son was born that night and they sent him, you and I to earth and you know Ivy told you that the two planets united? Yep they had no choise but send Metro Man and Ivy to earth but his parents never aculy died. They were taken as hostages when Gorter won the battle with them and he thought Megamind was not born yet!"She finished. Minion could'nt believe what he was hearing so he let it drop for the time being.<p>

* * *

><p>"Roxie, calm down! I know I look weird but at least I'm here," Metro Man tried to calm down Roxanne who was screaming in terror! "What have you done with Metro Man?" She asked. "I'm right here!" He said again. She was about to aproach him when his face took flight and bounced onto his body. Roxanne almost got a heart attack at that. "Hey, I can scrath my nose again!" Metro Man said truimphly. "Oh gosh!" Roxanne said eyeing him. "What it's been a long time since I could'nt scratch! How would you feel?" He asked. She just shook her head at his words.<p>

* * *

><p>Ivy ate half of the carcass. "Mmm! That was good." She said tierd from all the eating. Megamind just stood and watched in horror at her eating this human. "Hey are'nt you gonna eat?" She asked with he mouth half full. "I'm good." he said turning away. "You think I'm gross don't you?" She said suddenly emmbarrissed that she ate. "It's just a little creepy when you've been living with humans your whole life." He said. Then Ivy remembered something she read in a magizine. <em>If you ate something bad or want to loose weight, perk and starve.<em> "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me" she called to Megamind who was writing down plans. She did'nt think he heard so she went in and did what she was supposed to do. She came out looking normal.

Morgana stormed in. "Blue Boy you did'nt eat!" She said. "I won't eat human!" Shouted standing up ready to fight. "You don't have to you have a few minutes to talk, your shuttel is waiting!" Morgana said before she slamed the door. "Shuttel?" Megamind asked and then he saw Ivy gooing to her bathroom again and heard a sound that made him scared he rushed in to see her over the toilet with her finger half down her throat. "What are you doing!" He yelled before grabing her. She just burst into sobs. "I,...was just...I thought." She started inbetween the sobs. "What?" he asked gently. "I thought if I ate human you won't love me anymore so I tried to get rid of it." She said before crying. He hugged her tightly. "I don't blame you." He said before planting a kiss on her forehead. Then before he could reach her lips Morgana came in and pulled them out the door. "Sorry to ruin your moment but your shuttels waiting!" She snickerd wickedly. Then she pushed them into a meduim sized shuttel that was locked on a destination and autopilot. Then she left them inside.

* * *

><p>Metro Man had spent half an hour trying to reasure Roxanne he's ok. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes!" He said for the fourhundreth time. Then Cakeline marched in. "Hello future death slaves! Your shuttel awaits!" She said before pulling Roxanne out the room and Metro Man was forced out with Elinza Rockera. They were shoved into a shuttel only to find Ivy and Megamind! "Guys! You're ok!" Shouted Roxanne almost crying in happiness. "Lil sis!" Metro Man said before hugging Ivy almost crushing her. "Oh we were so worried!" Megamind said pulling them ito a group hug which resulted in them all laughing. "Wait a minute, where are we off to?" Ivy asked suddenly. Everybody paused. "I know nothing about space." Roxanne said. "Alow me to demonstrait." Megamind showed off walking towards some sort of controling pannel. He looked down and pressed a few buttons and thn a map apeared on screen, it had map of different planets. Then it showed a blinky light near one planet called Megarensupton. "That's where we headed." Megamind stared up at the screen. "Ok, what lives there?" Ivy asked. "Well" Megamind said before pushing a few buttons and then some pictures flashed of fish like Minion. "Oh my GOSH! Where's Minion?" Ivy said in a scared tone. "I hope he's ok!" Roxanne screamed. "What if he's hurt?" Megamind said. "He will be missed." Metro Man said and then everybody gave him a bad look. "What it's my opinion!" He snapped back.<p>

* * *

><p>Minion looked at Fizzel with wide eyes. "You keep all his people in a dungen?" He had never heard or seen such a thing in his life for the past hour he had seen the worst things in his life.<p>

_One hour ago..._

Fizzel led him to an old building. "How do you know your way aroud?" He asked her. "You see, one day I was swiming in that lake you found me in and the I saw it on the bottom of the waters floor along with some other notes." She replied. "Whats in here?" He asked. "You'll see." She said sadly. Then Minion saw blue people like Megamind in almost every corner of the room. The sides with the people inside had glass to keep the water out. They were crying and the wall went on through so many passages until there were some people who looked human but then Minion noticed they were Metro Man and Ivy's people since some were using powers of all sorts. Then they wandered off deeper into the dugen when they came across some blue people that were beaten and floating in the water! Minion swam to the surface to help them and then he found they were dead! Then he followed Fizzel through a door labled 'royals'. There he saw a man and lady of Metro Man's type and then he focused on two Big Brain raced people, one man and one woman. They both were wearing white spandixes with a lightning bolt like Megamind's. The man had brown eyes and a mustash that ended in a beard and the woman had bright green eyes like Megamind's and that's when he knew they were his parents! He tried to talk to them but the glass blocked out the sound.

_Back to the present.._

"Yes, it's sad, but that's what your father has done." She said sadly. "Maybe I can try reasoning with him although it is a very bad idea." Minon winced at his thoughts of seeing his father for the first time in his life. "I'll take you." Fizzel said trying to wash his fear away.

* * *

><p>The two couples had been in the shuttel for two hours now and were starting to get bored. "Ok, ching, chong, cha!" Metro Man and Megamind shouted. They used to play this game as kids when they were battling. They thought it was a good way to pass the time, but Ivy and Roxanne just stared. Ivy was staring because when her brother use3d to play it with her, he would cheat and Roxanne was staring at them because she thought of them as childhood friends that loved to play together but they just did'nt know it. Then the shuttel started to shake. "Whoa! Everybody hold on to something!" Metro Man yelled. It was only after a few minutes that the shuttel landed on some planet. They pushed the door open to see water surrounding them. "Where are we?" Megamind asked shocked.<p>

**To be continued...**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Megamind meets his family and a little sad part happens!**

* * *

><p>The four just looked down at the water around them. "Ok, so what do we do?" Roxanne asked. "I don't know!" Megamind said staring down the water. Metro Man and Ivy looked at each other before diving down and returning with a small type of fish in each of their hands. "Eat them." Metro Man said offering them. "I don't eat seafood!" Megamind said almost vomitting. "Ahh, I like my food cooked, thanks." Roxanne said starin at the scrambling fish. "It's not that difficult!" Ivy said before swallowing the whole thing down, while it was still breathing! The other three just stared at the girl, she was like a dare devil at ease! "Sis, that was'nt a good idea to eat it while it's still alive!" Metro Man said staring at his sister. The other two ran inside the shuttle to race to the bathroom. "Snap! It bit my throat! Ow! OW!" She said yelling in pain. "Wait, sis, do you feel pain?" Mero Man asked shocked. "Wait, I do!" She replied clutching her throat. She almost started crying from the thoght of losing her ability to survive big dangers. Megamind overheard the conversation and walked out. "It has Cakeline written all over it! She injected you with something!" Megamind said before hugging her seeing the tears coming. "Guys this is not the best time to get lovey dovey because of them." Roxanne said in a shakey tone. The other three turned around to see the fire fish Minion had met. "Grab them!" He shouted. The super hero grabbed Roxanne and Ivy and started flying but without warning a tree that was sticking out of the water fell. The four instantly crashed. From behind the tree some wariorr fish pushed it down while some others swam to capture them. "Let me go!" Roxanne shouted. She was pulled into the west side of the river. "Rox...ahhhh!" Mero Man was puuled under the water, if he had eaten the fish he would have been able to breathe but instead he was shoved inside a glass box. Ivy knew they would be after Megamind so she grabbed him but asshe did some fish grabbed at her legs. She knew they would drown the blue prince so she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss giving him her breath. He almost nacked at the taste of fish but he quickly forgot about it when he figured she wanted him to breathe. Then he felt her cringe in pain before everythin went black...!<p>

* * *

><p>"How did we even get here!" Minion asked when the question came up in his head. "Minion, I know you're scared but you have to face him sooner or later and changing the subject won't work!" Fizzel said before shoving the shy fish inside. There inside the pearl covered palace he saw beautiful drawings of fish on the one side and on the other he saw pictures of blue aliens being stabbed. "Hello, what brings you here?" He heard a sharp voice say. "Oh, um...I'm here to meet my...father the king." Minion replied almost crying. "Well then you've just met him." The voice said. "May I ask where you are?" Minion said staring around before a big blue and grey fish swam towards him. "Hi, dad." Minion said trying to look casual. "My son, you have returned! Have you escaped the slvery of the Big Brain race? And now you have come to become king!" The fish shouted with joy. "Actuly I wanted to say...I still work for the blue prince." Minion said shakely. It wa'nt even five minutes before his father sent him to the dungeon. Then he saw Fizzel pass. "I'm sorry Minion! I did'nt mean to get you in here I will miss you and I will always love you!" She said crying. "Fizzel what do you mean?" Minion said going to the gate of his cell. "They found me and any female fish found in or around the palace without the king's permission will be killed." She said sadly before the gaurd pushed her inside the cell of Minion's. "No! I'll do anything to help you!" Minion said almost crying. "I don't think anything can!" She said before giving him a 'fish hug'.<p>

* * *

><p>Megamind woke up inside a glass like tank. He stood up to see Metro Man next to him. He then walked around a bit and saw that the cell had four doors one labled 'Royals only!' He pushed the door open to see the most incredible thing he had ever seen in his entire life! There infront of him stood a pair of blue aliens! He instantly reconized them as his parents. "Ollo?" He asked shocked to see the characters. "Who are you? What do you want! Can't you read? Royals ONLY!" The blue man shouted angrily. "No, Drevince! Look! His eyes, remember him!" The woman said stopping her husband. "It,...it...it is!" The man suddnenly shouted happily before hugging Megamind. "Excuse me? Can you please tell me where I am?" He asked the couple. "You're home!" The pair shouted before hugging him. "Home?" He asked shocked. "Yes, my son! Erontres, you are home!" The man shouted before patting Megamind on his shoulder. "Does that make you two my,...mom and ...dad?" Megamind asked shocked. "Yes sweety." The woman said before hugging him tightly. Megamind's eyes suddenly filled with heavey tears, all his life he had a lack of seeing them, a lack of love, never understanding what it means to have parents. All this time he thought he was an orphan. He cryed against his mother's shoulder. It felt warm and soft like he remembered from his baby-baby days. His father then hugged him to and he cryed even more. "You don't know how long I've wanted my parents!" Megamind said rubbing the tears away. "Did'nt the air-flighter princess tell you, we're alive?" His father asked looking at a door labled ciizens. "Wait! What?" Megamind asked shocked. "Erontres? You have'nt met your suposed to be wife but since we've lost power there's no need to marry the destined girl but whomever you choose!" His father said. "Wait, my real name is Erontres?" He asked. "Yes sweeti, you're a Prince!" His mother said. Megamind suddenly felt like he found the secret side of himself. "Who is the princess?" He asked. "She is." His mother said stepping away from Ivy who came in through the door. "You?" Megamind said shocked. "You're a princess!" He said swinging her around. Ivy's face fell to a sad one. "I know, I've always known." She said. "Oh, they explained already. " Megamind said thinking he understood. "What's wrong? Is'nt this great! We are destined to marry!" He said happily. "Megs, I can't keep on lying to you, I've known since Iwas six that you were a prince and I was a princess." She said sadly. "Wow! Why did'nt you tell me! I would'nt have laughed." He said trying to bring her smile back but she had the most guilty look on her face. "Megamind, I made your best friend keep this secret even before you knew and I never told you because I was scared you would become evil again! I'm so sorry for thinking of you like a monster!" Ivy said tears rolling down her face. "It's ok, I know now." He said trying to bring the smile back. "I'm sorry. I just feel so guilty now!" She said before running to a safer room to cry. Megamind then started scheming hows he going to make her smile again, to him her smlie was like a million 'I love yous'. "Hey, son! Tonight we're having a party to celebrate your return!" His father said handing him a whith spandex that had a cape and a lightning bolt across it's middle. Thanks dad." Megamind said already warming up to calling him dad.<p>

At the party there were tons of Blue Aliens dancing to the pounding music. Megamind saw that Ivy was sitting on a chair watching the party. He then had an excellent idea! He was going to sing. He did'nt know if he had a good voice but he could sing like Chris Brown at least so he started to sing...

Move your body out on the floor  
>Put your troubles aside, start livin'<br>Anybody can let go  
>Throw away all your problems, 'cause right now it's party time<br>Girl, don't feel outta place  
>'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now ah<br>Hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while

You like to drink? Yeah  
>So do we, Yeah<br>Get more bottles, Yeah  
>Bring 'em to me, Yeah<br>Hold your glasses up, People everywhere  
>Now everybody put your hands in the air, Say<p>

Yeah, yeah, yeah! Girl I wanna  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah! I wanna see you tonight<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah! Girl I gotta  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah! I gotta see you tonight<p>

Oh, Whoa-oh, (dance), oh  
>Let me see your hands<br>Oh, Whoa-oh, (dance), oh  
>Tonight is the night<p>

Just in the moment, Can't believe  
>You're so beautiful, Feels like I'm in a dream<br>Baby we're going somewhere you've never been before  
>So take my hand and come with me.<br>Girl, don't feel outta place  
>'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now ah<br>Hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while

You like to drink? Yeah  
>So do we, Yeah<br>Get more bottles, Yeah  
>Bring 'em to me, Yeah<br>Hold your glasses up, People everywhere  
>Now everybody put your hands in the air, Say<p>

Yeah, yeah, yeah! Girl I wanna  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah! I wanna see you tonight<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah! Girl I gotta  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah! I gotta see you tonight<p>

Oh, Whoa-oh, (dance), oh  
>Let me see your hands<br>Oh, Whoa-oh, (dance), oh  
>Tonight is the night<p>

All the pretty young girls at the party, Let me see your hands up  
>And if they mad and they don't wanna party, Tell them shut the chuck up<br>So DJ turn it loud, Then watch me turn it up  
>Don't worry about it, We here to party so jump, jump, jump, jump<p>

Girl I wanna, I wanna see you tonight  
>Girl I gotta I gotta I gotta<br>I gotta see you tonight

Yeah, yeah, yeah! Girl I wanna  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah! I wanna see you tonight<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah! Girl I gotta  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah! I gotta see you tonight<p>

I gotta see you tonight  
>I gotta see you tonight<p>

When he finished the crow cheered! Nobody knew the prince could sing. Girls swarmed around him and he saw Ivy leave when the first girl gave him a kiss on the cheek. He ran trough to her. "Ivy, please! I beg of you to take me back!" Megamind was crying, he loved he so much and she had told him off. "I love you, but I don't deserve you! You deserve a loyal girl!" She said crying herself. He hugged her and kissed her to make her feel beteer. Then she pushed him onto the couch like item and started kissing him and bfore long they were tickling each other and hugging each other. They did that fo awhile and then thy just snuggled up together and fell asleep like that. It was a clear sighn that everything was fine between them. So they thoght but not far away, Cakeline, Morgana and Gorter and far away so is Terrence planing something evil!

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><strong>Hope you like it! Review PLEASE!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we are! Another ficy chappy!**

* * *

><p>Cakeline woke up the next morning to see that everything was going as planned! Minion would soon loose his life along with Fizzel and Megamind will die a painfull death infront of all his friends so that when he is dead, he will forever be worried that they suffer what he went through. As the villianess walked to the bathroom and aplyed her make up, she saw that something she has been hiding for a while. It was a beauty spot in the shape of a skull which her ex- boyfriend had tatood on her. Her ex-boyfriend was Bernard Benlin and she had dumped him because he lost interest in killing Megamind. He started off finding information about the alien until they started dating, after six months he lost interest and she dumped him. He used to be a real bad guy. Since she dumped him he wrote books with the info he got and started working in the library. Everyday, less and less he would loose his touch of motorbiking skills and love of fun. He had hardly showed any emotion now and dressed like a geek, he even got fake glasses to go with his look. One thing he had nt removed was the skull tatoo on his back. Memories of him broke her heart. To be honest, she loved him. Even villians have love. She finished her make-up and went to eat some breakfast. On her way there Morgana was singing in the shower. Cakeline rolled her eyes at the stuipedity of her partner before hurrying to the small kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Megamind felt terrible! He had fallen asleep dancing with Ivy. They had sang so many songs that he could not remember, they had drank so many different drinks that you don't find on earth. He now had a head ache and his muscles hurt from dancing extreme moves he did'nt know he could do. He looked down at the sleeping Ivy in his arms. She was even more beautiful when she slept. She had the white cape of Megamind's spandex around her uper body and he was curled around her bottom half. He smiled at the fact that she was talking in her sleep. The funny thing was she was saying things like "Marshmello plane" and "Noodle ballons" Then Megamind looked at his surroundings to find they were in a bed like thing. It was a big hole in the middel of a white room with pillows and blankets inside. It was the perfect romance setting with lamps that made the room dim and flower petals across the floor. "Hey, wake up. It's morning." He cooded gently. "Whaa, Idonwanna." She said still half asleep. "Come on. I'm not going to freshen up without you!" He said trying to get her up. "I'm up!" She said when she heard what he said. They stood and went to what looked like a bathroom and got changed into some clothes that were put out for them. He was told not to take a peek at her but he could not resist her beauty and before they knew it they were kissing.<p>

* * *

><p>Roxanne was the first to wake up inside a similar bed to Megamind and Ivy's. Just the room was gold. Metro Man lay beneth her. The only thing was WHERE WERE THEY? The question spun around in her head, screaming out that she had been taken away from Megamind and Ivy and that she is now somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Metro Man woke up. "Roxie, what's up?" He asked in the accent his sister would have said it. "I seriously have no idea." She said taking in all the surroundings. It almost made her dizzey spining round to see everything. "Yo, Roxie you're gonna fall pretty hard if you continue to do that!" Metro Man said looking around himself. She was just about to walk towards the door when it banged open! There she saw the weirdest thing ever. "I'm going to wake up soon and find myself in a hospital and a nurse will say you've been in a coma for a month because Megamind dropped you from shock of being a hero." Roxanne said closing her eyes and mumbling to herself. Metro Man was standing with his mouth agape when he saw a fire coloured fish, it resembeled a evil Minion in red and strong yellow. It was floating inside something like a hover bubble and it was staring right at them. It had two black eyes and it was floating towards them. "Good morning, slaves!" It said in a horrid voice. "Good morning ugly!" Metro Man said sounding rude. It was the first time he was EVER rude to ANYONE! It was as if he knew who the fish infront of him was. They just stood there waiting for the next instruction.<p>

* * *

><p>One thing for sure was Megamind was getting hungry. He walked out into a passage way that had a sign "Food chamber" He took in a peice of what looked like a fruit. It tasted heavenly and even had a juice inside just like fruit on earth. He ate it. "Morning son!" His father said walking to him. "Morning dad." Megamind said with his mouth half full. "So are you ready to fight?" His father asked. "Fight what?" Megamind asked shocked. "The phiranah Fish Metreos spieces." His father said proud of his knowledge. "The who whats?" Megamind asked even more confused. "Them." His father said pionting to a picture of a fish that was bright red. It looked like Minion and Megamind got a huge fright. "You mean the fish that are the same as the one you sent with me?" Megamind said not understanding. "Son, when we sent you it was not to save you from the black hole it was that our planet was tricked into thinking a black hole was coming and then my minion Gorter, betrayed me by thinking that his race was unimportant because they never ruled the planet but they can't because everything would have tobe under water and all the animals would die. They did'nt care so when we were at their mercy they flooded the planet and killed all the animals and we were put in this tube of a palace! So we want to get our planet even if it means killing their whole race!" His father said with a serious face. "You mean! Kill Minion?" Megamind asked shocked. "Yes! Wait you alowed the fowl prince to live?" His father said angrily. "Yes dad! He was the only thing I had from you and my planet." He said defending his friend. "Why did'nt you kill him or at least eat him?" His father said shocked. "Dad, I landed in a prision and was raised there! He was my only friend! Hes been with me through thick and thin! When I was sad he would make me laugh! When I was hungry he would provide me with food! When I needed support, he gave it to me! When I was sick he made sure I was brought back to health! He is the best friend I could ever ask for and I feel ashamed that I have never said thatnk you to him!" Megamind said panting at the speed of a train. "Son, he may have done all that for you but he will change! They always do!" His father snapped. "Well maybe it's because of you! Sending your son away when he could have fixed things!" Megamind shouted before dashing back to the bedroom. He was crying, it had only been his second day and he already had a fight with his father, one of the people he had longed for for so long. He fell in to the bed and cryed. Ivy came out to see her boyfriend crying. "Hey what's wrong?" She said comforting him. "My...my dad wants to ...kill...Minion." He managed between the sobs. "Oh" She said hugging him to her chest. "Maybe I can soothe you with a song?" She asked. He nodded, he knew how calming her voice could be and he loved that and that's what he needed now.<p>

I told another lie today And I got through this day No one saw through my games I know the right words to say Like "I don't feel well" "I ate before I came"  
>Then someone tells me how good I look and for a moment For a moment I am happy But when I'm alone No one hears me cry<br>I need you to know I'm up through the night Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light I need you to know That we'll be okay Together we can make it through another day  
>I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful The day I chose not to eat What I do know is how I changed my life forever I know I should know better There are days when I'm okay And for a moment<p>

For a moment I find hope But there are days when I'm not okay And I need your help So I'm letting go  
>I need you to know I'm not through the night Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light I need you to know That we'll be okay Together we can make it through another day<br>You should know you're not on your own These secrets are walls that keep us alone I don't know when but I know now Together we'll make it through somehow Together we'll make it through somehow  
>I need you to know I'm not through the night Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light I need you to know That we'll be okay Together we can make it through another day<p>

She finished and started to cry herself. The song was sad, but seeing her boyfriend sleeping with pain was worse. He seemed to be figting his tears back bt at the same time trying to express himself. She leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the lips before cuddling with him to wam him up.

* * *

><p>Minion was scared, his own father wanted to kill him now and who knows what contact he has with Cakeline and Morgana. He was scared and not only about him and Fizzel but also for his bast friends...<p>

**To be continued... this had hardly any Minion but you got some Cakeline in it!**


	18. Fight scene!

**Ivy encounters one of her worst nightmares and it comes true!**

* * *

><p>The couple woke the next morning. Ivy was the first. She did'nt want to wake Megamind so she gently stood up and went to change. "Hey." a femine voice said from behind her. "Wha! Oh, Roxanne, it's just you!" Ivy said startled. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask, how is it dating the prince of a planet?" She asked slightly uncomfortable. "Oh, it's nice, I love him and he loves me." Ivy said pushing stray hair away. "He loves you? Well, I once dated him." Roxanne said. "Realy, what was he like?" Ivy said interested. "Well he had eyes for nobody else and he was realy supportive. He even used to kidnap me for the reason of love." Roxanne said calmly. Ivy's eyes shifted from interest to worry. <em>What if he does that to me? Or if he does'nt realy love<em> me? Her thoughts boggled. As Roxanne walked out Ivy faked a smile and then it droped to a quizical face. _If he loved her then what is this? _

* * *

><p>"Say Roxie. Why did you never date me in the first place?" Metro Man asked. "Um, you were'nt realy...you know...my type." She said. "Your type? So am I your type now?" He asked. "Yeah, I gues." Roxanne answered.<p>

The couples both met up at the 'food chamber'. They were eating breakfast silently until a conversation broke out. "So, how are we gonna get out of here?" Ivy asked with something meaty in her mouth. "Well first we need find away out and a way to get through the water unnoticed, then we have to find Minion and Fizzel and fivd the ship we arrived in and then we need to get it started and we are off to earth!" Megamind said dramaticaly. "You can be such a drama queen!" Ivy teased. "Ivy! Now is not the not the time to joke! We have to support and be serious!" Roxanne said before turning to Megamind. "Megs I want you to know that what ever happens, you have my complete support." She said calmly. Ivy was starting to hate Roxanne.

Minion woke up the next morning to find Fizzel gone! Minion searched the cell and asked prisoners next to him. She was nowhere to be found. He was about to give up but then a guard passed. "Wake up prince charming!" You're next!" The guard sneered. She was wearing an odd outfit. She was a purple fish with big brown eyes, she wore a black slig around her body that crossed her fins. "Next for what?" Minion asked bravely. "Oh, you will see! Infact it will be a surprise you will never forget!" The guard said. Then she unlocked the cell and pulled Minion out and cuffed his fins before shoving him through different passages. "Wait if wemon are'nt alowed in the palace then what are you doing here?" Minion asked. "Do I look like a pheasant to you? Does the name Rizxena sound like a pheasant name to you?" She asked. "No miss." He replied. "Right then, we're here!" She exclaimed when they reached white doors. The doors towered up to the surface of the water which was a very long way up! The doors opened and what he saw was more of a court. Fish of different colours surrounded him, giving him only a small path to swim through. The gaurd led him through to a seat that was labled "The witness" . _The witness of what? _He thought as he was cuffed to the pole in the middle of the sign. He saw his father sitting at on a very high pedistol in the middle of the room where all the fish could see him. To Minion it looked more like the judges chair.

"Let the trial begin!" Shouted a fish before the doors of the court closed.

* * *

><p>"Hey son! Hey last night you realy sang your heart out! How 'bout tonight you relax and just enjoy yourself. Say Ivy could you sing for us?" Megamind's father said coming into the room. "Yup! It'll ace!" She said happily. "Can't you do anything but party?" Roxanne asked annoyed. "Whoa! I was made to party!" Ivy shouted defensively. Metro Man senced the tesion and came to the rescue. "Girls, girls! Break it up! Let's save the bad attidue for the enemy!" Metro Man said.<p>

"Metwo Mwan is wite." Megamind said with his mouth full. "Yes yes we know he is white." Ivy said boredly. "Who talking about races?" Metro Man asked. "Miss sing-song is." Roxanne said rudely. "What Megs meant was that Metro Man wears white." Roxanne said like it should ave been obvious. "ummm" Megamind groaned as he rolled his eyes. His mouth still full so when he protested it sounded like this: "Lo, I bent dat Metwo Mwan is wite aboucht shaving ou atidoode fo da bad guys." Megamind said as he started to swallow. "See, none of us was right!" Ivy said trying to be positve because she was happy that none of them had anything to fight about, but she was answered with "Well you caused the fight in the first place." Roxanne said. Ivy tried not to get mad so they could not waste time. "Ha! You feel guilty! That is why your perfect little voice shut up." Roxanne said coldly. "She's not perfect, nobody is." Said Metro Man. "Well she thinks she is!" Roxanne said madly.

Ivy's mind burst and she exploded with insults. "You know what you're so ugly when a sty of pigs saw you they sang 'We are family!' " Ivy dissed. "Well, you're so ugly your mother put your photo on the fridge to scare flies away!" Roxanne blurted. "You're so fat when you jumped in the pool, the pool jumped out!" Ivy shouted at Roxanne. "You're so fat when you jumped in the air you got stuck!" Ivy said fireing another dis. "You're so skinny you run around in the shower! Oh and you slide down a straw!" Roxanne said angrily. "You're so stuiped you failed a blood test!" Ivy screamed. "GIRLS! If you both continue fighting your attidudes will be so ugly that when you look in the mirror your mother says stop watching horror movies AND you will get so fat from sitting here that when you will sit around the house you litterly will sit around the house!" Megamind shouted angrily. The girls stopped fighting and then Metro Man burst into the laughter he was keeping in. "You think this is funny?" Ivy asked her brother. "I'm sorry but yes." He replied before laughing more. "Well then! Try getting to earth without me!" Ivy shouted before she flew off.

The rest of the table was silent as the girl flew to the rooms.

* * *

><p>Minion was officialy scared. The fish around him were talking about killing the blue and super race. They asked him question like "Was ther ever war between the races?" and "Did he ever mistreat you and when?" Ha did'nt answer them he just stared at them and listened to what they said. They also said to kill the "runt" Who was the runt? They also said something about "braking them a part". He did'nt understand completely. All he knew was that Fizzel was not there!<p>

* * *

><p>Night time came fast and Ivy was still mad. She was just getting ready when she heard whispering. She walked out of her dressing room and saw her worst nightmare. Megamind was pining Roxanne to the wall and kissing her passionately. His arms were around her waist and her arms were resting behind his neck. She started to tear up before running back inside the dressing room. She now wanted to sing a very, very, sad song.<p>

"Hey you!" Megamind said as he walked into her dressing room with some flowers, he was smiliing his most charming smile yet it made her realize that she will eventualy lose him. "What?" She repleid looking down. "Hey I got the flowers you were staring at when we arrived." He said trying to cheer her up. "Why don't you give them to Roxanne!" She snapped. He looked puzzeled. "What did I do?" He asked trying to grab her but she was on her way to the stage.

"Well if I did something wrong, I'm so sorry!" He called after her. She was thinking of what to sing. She wanted to sing "Who's that girl?" by Hailiary Duff but not to saden her brother she decided to sing "White horse" By Talour Swift.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_  
><em>Comes out just when you need it to<em>  
><em>As I paced back and forth all this time<em>  
><em>Cause I honestly believed in you<em>

_Holding on, the days drag on_  
><em>Stupid girl, I should have known<em>  
><em>I should have known<em>

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
><em>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<em>  
><em>Lead her up the stairwell<em>

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
><em>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<em>  
><em>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around<em>

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_  
><em>And never really had a chance<em>  
><em>I had so many dreams about you and me<em>  
><em>Happy endings, now I know<em>

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
><em>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<em>  
><em>Lead her up the stairwell<em>

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
><em>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<em>  
><em>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around<em>

_And there you are on your knees_  
><em>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<em>  
><em>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry<em>

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_  
><em>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well<em>  
><em>This is a big world, that was a small town<em>  
><em>There in my rearview mirror disappearing now<em>

_And its too late for you and your white horse_  
><em>Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now<em>

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
><em>Try and catch me now<em>  
><em>Oh, it's too late to catch me now<em>

The crowd appauded and she ran off stage for she was crying. Megamind ran after her.

"Ivy!" He yelled as he grabbed her. She tried to shake him off but then he kissed her. "That's what you did to Roxanne!" She shouted. "No! I mean yes I did that once to her in the past when I was on earth and thought my entire race was gone." Megamind replied. "Yes and you did it again this evening in the passage!" She said. "Ivy! I did not! I was getting you those flowers! Please believe me?" He asked tears picking his own eyes. "She saw them even before they fell. "I'll give you another chance, only because I love you." She said "Thank you! I love you to!" He said as he hugged her close to him.

They went to bed that night and he heard her sobing in her sleep. "What's wrong?" He asked before turning her to him. Her eyes and cheeks were red and her cheeks were wet. "It's just, you're the first one ever to love me and I thought you don't." She said. He climed on top of her and started kissing her.

She had a feeling this was going to be a nicer night than day and she thought no more because the only thing on her mind was him.

* * *

><p>"Yes. Good, she does'nt know, good. See you for the next part!" Cakeline hung up and smiled. They thought she was no more involved yet she was more involved than anybody else. "They think my plan has ended, but it is only the begining!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! How was it? I wrote this while listening to The Parlatones! They are singers in my country and they gave me inspiration to make the ROMANTIC break up and kiss up scene! XD REVIEW<strong>


	19. separated

**Aww it was so sweet last chapter but now...IT MAY NOT BE THE BEST MOMENT TO SAY AWWW**

* * *

><p>Megamind expected to wake up holding Ivy as they were the night before. He expected to see the room in which they fell asleep in all quiet and a little messy since he tickled her during the night to make her stop crying. It ended up when she got up to run away and then he chased her until she kissed him and he turned into "Mr. Giberish" !<p>

But instead he woke up to see that he was in a court room surrounded by fish and he was inside a diver-like suit. He saw red fish, black fish, and green fish, they were the same specie as Minion.

"The court is now in sesion!" A big red fish announced.

"Tell me Erontres, have you ever mistreated our prince?" The fish asked Megamind.

"No, he is my best friend and what have you done with him?" Megamind asked trying to get up but he was held down with chain like ropes only they possed a strong metal that glowed at every move and stopped it.

"Oh, him, we are planning to brain wash him so he can take over the planet and then there will be no need for you blue creatures on our planet!" The fish anounced.

"How dare you! I demand to see him this instant!" Megamind shouted

"No can do Sir nobody! Minion is long gone! And now I, Prince Nebrekor, have returned!" Said a fish that looked exactly like Minion only he was not acting like Minion at all!

"Minion, thank goodness! Now could you please untie me?" Megamind called.

"How dare you speak to me like that " The Prince said stepping down the stair case from which he appeard. He drove a knife clear through Megamind's arm making him yell in pain.

"Minion! Why are you doing this? I have treated you well all this time! I have made you famous to the entire planet earth, you are the first fish to ever talk or encounter more than a cat and live!" Megamind cried in pain.

"Well do you realy want to know what happened?" The prince said.

_Flash back of last night._

_Minion was brought into a dark room after the court since he refused to give any information that they wanted. They then put him to float in a small round ball alot like his dome only it was not colourless. It was a black dome and then suddenly it switched on like a screen._

_It showed him past things him and Megamind fought of._

_The time when Megamind was a teenager and he stole drugs and then poured it inside Minion's dome. It showed how they fought but not how they became friends again,_

_Then it showed when he fought with Minion before the date with Roxanne and then Megamind was discoverd as Bernard. It showed that Minion stayed in one of the rooms in the local aquiarium, but it never showed how he returned to Megamind's cell and disguised as Warden only for them to return as best buddies._

_Then it showed pictures of Megamind going out in the middle of the night when Minion was asleep and then buying fresh sushi and eating it._

_It showed pictures of Megamind how he used Minion for his school projects._

_It showed pictures of how Megamind laughed at Minion's "Kiss the cook" aipron behind his back._

_Minion felt in peices, he wanted to destroy his own master. His master recieved most of the fame meanwhile if Minion had'nt saved Roxanne she would have tumbled over with the rest of the building and Megamind always said he did it himself but Minion always helped him, if Minion had never rescued him from jail, where would he be now?_

"So you see what I went through and I always had to apologize!" The prince snapped back.

"Minion...please...we can work through this...I am so...sorry." Megamind said through the pain of the stab before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Ivy woke up insomthing cold and something squishy was holding her. When she felt snake like motion she rose!<p>

"Get away from me! What ever you do just don't hurt me!" She screamed with her eyes closed.

"I won't hurt you, I need you alive for my plans THING!" A cold femine voice called out.

Then it hit Ivy,this was one of the slimy creatures that Morgana owned, just how on earth was she here?

Ivy opened her eyes to see the most dreafull creature! It was a snake yes...with five heads, sixe tounges and each had four eyes! She screamed but as she did, one snake head plunged it's fangs into her waist muting her speech.

"That's what bad girls get when they misbehave! Now let me explain why I need you. You see those glass domes over there?" Morgana said pointing to glass bulbs in the middle of the dark room they were in. "Well, those are called energy drainers, it is lined with those precious gems that you hate so much, it will drain all your powers and mental thoughts and memories. And then I can give a new memory with this little disk." Morgana said holding up a disk. "Then you shall get your powers back and that means you will help Cakeline and I destroy Megamind and the rest of that planet! We have been trying to get rid of it for years since we are afraid of an invasion!" Morgana spat before walking out the slightly ajar door and leaving Ivy in darkness.

* * *

><p>"Roxanne. Roxanne. Roxanne!" A soft voice called.<p>

"Huh? What?" Roxanne said as she awoke. She looked around to see a dark room and a pool just next to her and in the pool was Fizzel! She was'nt all happy and spotty, she was all scared and bloody which scared Roxanne at the horrid sight of what they did to somebody that was'nt greatly involved with this war, if they did that to Fizzel what would they do to Roxanne

She nudged Fizzle gently to see if Minion was somewhere below but there was nothing but darkness.

"Roxanne, I don't know where we are but all I know is that they are going to capture Ivy and Metro Man and drain their memories and then they're going to give them an evil memory and use them to destroy the planet and then once that is done they will kill Ivy and Metro Man by tricking them to get back into the memory draining domes and eventualy kill them by leaving them there!" Fizzel said without breathing once!

Roxanne just pressed her face into her hands thinking there is no hope for any of them and how did they get into such a mess.

* * *

><p>Metro Man awoke in a completely sealed steel ball that moved when he moved. He tried punching through it but every time he tried to fly it moved there was no way out!<p>

"Wait if I'm in this ball howcome I am breathing all right if there are no holes?" He asked himself.

The question made him realise that if Megamind were here he would've known what to do and besides he was no wise-crack just muscle!

He groaned and tried flying but it was hopeless.

* * *

><p>Alone. Dark. Cold. Inpain. Afraid. Misreble and Lost. Were the few names Megamind planned to name himself at the moment. He was stabbed everywhere and his head hurt. He was in a darkroom and felt as if he lost everything.<p>

His Ivy must be far away by now, his best friend turned on him and all the people he closely knew were gone and his parents lost for the second time in his life.

Minion was ploting to kill his race using him as hostage. Life seemed piontless at this time of day.

* * *

><p>"Did you make sure you locked the cage?" Terrence shouted at the zoo keeper. Terrence had his own plan to get rid of the planet that made people realize there is nothing bad out in the universe. He knew animals on earth were not exactly found on that planet and that people would scream at there sight making them fierce.<p>

The only thing now was that his bear had escaped and he did'nt know that Megamind was the prince of his speices.

"I'll find him ok?" The zookeeper said.

"Good I need him for this Friday at tweleve pm. SHARP!" He shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! What will happen? As they said in South Africa...ISHIBOBO! XD<strong>


	20. The pain

**HERE! It's finaly here!**

* * *

><p>Lying cold and wet and very tierd was Ivy. She had had the worst night of her life, after her snake bite had subsided she started to scream in anger at Morgana which made her storm in and push her inside one of those bulbs that drained her energy, memories and the knowledge of emotion and right and wrong. She did'nt know her name, she did'nt know what happened in the past years, she could'nt remember anybody, she did'nt know anything other than blankness and exhuastian. She was to have a new memory chip inserted the next morning and planet determination the next. She lay still with her eyes open yet still alive and breathing. She could'nt hear a sound nor see a thing. Only blackness.<p>

She tryed to wish yet she did'nt know how she would now be used for evil. Never remembering the brother she had, the friends she had, her parents and most importantly the one she loved the most. Megamind.

* * *

><p>Megamind wished to die. His Minion had shown him to public and his speicies were now evacuating the rooms and being lead by guards to prison cells.<p>

That was not the worst. Men, women and children of all ages would be beheaded or hung. He blamed himself, it was his fault for taking Ivy. It was his fault for mistreating his minion. It was his fault for being enemies with Metro Man. Everything was his fault.

"Megamind? Is that you?" Said a familiar voice. He turned around to face Roxanne sitting by a pool of water. "Roxanne!" He ran to her desparately before pulling her into a hug. "Hello? I'm here too!" Fizzel called from the pool next to Roxanne. "Hey Fizz. What happened to you?" Megamind asked the bloody pink fish.

"Oh, um I tried to fight back but...let's just say it did'nt end to well!" Fizzel stuttered.

"Alright but we have to get out of here! They are to insert evil memory chips into them tomorrow and then they'll destroy the world!" Roxanne panted.

"Destroy the world? And hope to gain what!? You know what happened after I got Metrocity! It was piontless!" Megamind said

"Well like you, they'll learn the hard way." Fizzel said smiling at something in the puddle of a pool.

"What are you smiling at?" Roxanne snapped

"I think I found a way into the main court room." She said looking down.

"WHAT!?" Megamind and Roxanne yelled in usion.

"YAH!It's like down this little door and I've been swimming on it all this time!" Fizzel said smiling.

"Alright, we'll think of how to handle all this." Megamind said very seriously,

* * *

><p>"Good morning ex-heros, you have a lovley dark deed to fufil!" Cakeline smiled while walking inside the Elinza Rockera lined cell where Ivy and Metro Man lay helplessly. She called for Morgana who injected them and then she watched her creation grow. Metro Man's face had canged from the Elvis Presly look to more a round deadly face and his smiling eyes turned red and his shiny striaght smile changed to scant sharp canines. This was horror, but Ivy's changes were worse. Her hair became shoulder legnth and her soft pretty face turned rough and unholy, her hands spread and her beautiful voice...left her and was swapped for a croaky tone. This was horror and more...<p>

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Terrence as the begining of his failing plan started. The lion had escaped and now it was running rampid through the streets and all his space supplies were not delivered yet meaning he had nothing to go on the planet.<p>

His plan was failing and his only option was giving up. But he could'nt, but what choise did the guy have so he let it be.

* * *

><p>Minion watched as blue and super people walked in lines to their death, men to be beheaded, women to be hung and children to be burned or drowned depending on the race. He did'nt care, he watched the scene as if watching a documentary.<p>

He saw the first man step up and then he yelled "Off with his head!" As if he were roleplaying the queen of heart from Alice in wonderland. He then took the blue skull in his new water proof sui't's hard hand and crushed it waiting patiently when he may murder his ex-master.

A woman stepped up and he yelled "I want her neck stretched!" Meaning hung. He watched as she took her final steps before the wooden plate fell leaving her to strangalation. She fiddled before she was dead and Minion took her limp super body and threw it down thinking it was Miss Ritchie that HE always had to kidnap. Then two twin super children stepped up and Minion shouted "I wanted them to be burned but not killed, then put them in dry ice before drowning them!" Minion shouted as loudly as possible. The children were crying but Minion saw them as Metro Man and Ivy, the two who never thought of him.

He then looked at the children being tortured, but his heart was turned so cold he watched and then looked away boredly waiting for the next in line.

* * *

><p><strong>Pain pain, it remains making other cry today, pain pain it makes a stain it's what minion suffers and never attracts bluffers.<strong>

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**


End file.
